Mi SACRIFICIO
by Yuli Cullen Belikov
Summary: Basado en LAST SACRIFICIE/...-Rose si escapas...estas confirmando tu culpa. Serás una fugitiva. Si los guardianes te encuentran, van a matarte cuando te vean. - Me quedo –dije muy segura. - Lo siento Roza, pero no te dejaré morir. -Y todo se volvió negro
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes y algunos dialogos son de la señora Richelle Mead, yo solo juego un poco con ellos.

* * *

><p>Odiaba estar encerrada en esas 4 paredes, lo único que pensaba era en Dimitri en la última conversación que habías tenido, si él no me quería en su vida después de lo que había hecho por el, si él no tenía espacio en su nueva vida para mi, pues sencillo; yo no tendría espacio para él en la mía. Tal vez estar aquí después de todo no es tan malo, así no tengo que verlo ni por accidente, y sabía que no iba a venir a verme por su propia voluntad, y yo podía controlar quien me visitara. Abe vino a verme en la tarde y tuvo la genial idea de venir y regalarme "El Conde De Monte Cristo" como si a mí me gustara leer, no pude evitar rodar los ojos al ver el libro a un lado de la cama. No tenía mucho que hacer, así que decidí intentar dormir, ya que Lissa al parecer estaba haciendo lo mismo. Tire el libro al piso, tome la carta que me dio Ambrose todavía no la había querido abrir, la metí en mi pantalón, siempre hacia eso la metía en alguna bolsa por si después quisiera abrirla y me acosté, la cama no era muy cómoda pero estaba bien, después de intentarlo mucho por fin conseguí dormir.<p>

Y ahí estaba tan bello como siempre Adrian, yo sabía que lo quería pero no lo amaba, no como a Dimitri, y ahí estaba de nuevo su recuerdo que me perseguía siempre, decidí ignorarlo y pensar en el hombre que tenia al frente Adrian.

-Hola pequeña dhampir- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Adrian que haces aquí- dije lo más fría posible, me dolía pero era lo mejor, lo más seguro en 2 semanas iba a estar muerta así que era mejor que se alejara de mi.

-No puedo visitar a mi novia- dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Adrian vete, déjame en paz, no quiero ver a nadie, y ya que dices que soy tu novia creo que es mejor términos esta relación si se le puede llamar así.

-Pequeña dhampir, se lo que estás haciendo quieres aparte del mundo…

-No Adrian, nada mas no quiero seguir mintiéndome, ni mintiéndote no puedo seguir contigo y tú sabes la razón.

-No, no se la razón así que dime cual es, para que decidas romper conmigo en un sueño- me gritó, se veía realmente molesto.

-Lo sabes pero si lo quieres escuchar está bien, no te amo y no creo que pueda amarte, te quiero pero eso no es suficiente.- intente sonar lo mas indiferente posible, aunque sabía que lo estaba lastimando.

-Todo esto es por Dimitri- dijo con una máscara serena, aunque sabía que por dentro era todo lo contrario.

-Sí, eso es lo que querías escuchar, si Adrian es por él, lo amo y no voy a dejar de amarlo, así que mejor déjame, vete Adrian, déjame soñar tranquila, no quiero volver a verte.

-Pequeña dhampir, solo quería escucharlo de tus labios, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero no creas que te voy a dejar sola, pero por el momento me voy.

Así se fue de mi sueño, y yo desperté enseguida, con lagrimas en mis ojos, iba a morir, por algo que no hice, iba a dejar sola a Lissa, por lo menos ella tenía a Christian que la ayudara a superar todo, y Dimitri tenia Tasha, ella lo quiere y de todas formas el no me quería, así que mi muerte no lo afectaría, mi mamá era fuerte y Abe también, y la vida seguiría después de mi.

Como hubiera deseado que todo fuera diferente, que Dimitri me amara, como abría sido nuestra vida, me hubiera gustado ir a visitar a su familia con él, yo sabía cuánto se extrañaban, y la falta que se hacían, pero nunca sabría cómo iba a ser, no estaría presente, hubiera sido la guardiana de Lissa, la cuidaría de todo que le quisiera hacer daño, lo más seguro se casaría con Christian y tal vez tendrían hijos, muchos hijos si fuera si la decisión fuera solo de ella, seria excelente madre y esposa, es una gran mujer, pero eso es algo que tampoco vería, me estaban robando mi vida, mi futuro, mi derecho a morir como siempre quise, en una lucha defendiendo a las personas que amo, no porque alguien lo dispuso en una fecha en el calendario, en una hermosa ejecución, para después coronar al nuevo rey o reina.

No sabía si era mejor ¿guardar alguna esperanza o resignarme a que en los libros de historia iba a parecer como la asesina de la reina Tatiana?

Para en encontrar el verdadero asesino de Tatiana, necesitaba más tiempo pero ¿Cómo conseguirlo?, no había forma, entonces ahí lo supe iba a morir y no había forma de evitarlo. No tenía más que resignarme.

Intente dejar de pensar en eso, intente ver que estaba haciendo Lisa, después de haber restaurado a Dimitri, la magia había sido tan fuerte que había quemado nuestro vínculo, era casi como si la inexpresividad fuese intencional de su parte, aunque yo tenía la sensación de que ella está viva; estaba bien pero no podía sentir más de ella, el espíritu estaba allí, escondiéndola de mi… y ella estaba haciendo que sucediera.

Ahora Lissa me estaba ocultando algo, me sentía tan impotente, fue el peor dia de mi encierro, y el reloj seguía corriendo acercándome cada minuto a mi muerte. Todo el dia había intentado entrar en la cabeza de Lissa, pero siempre era expulsada. Hasta que por fin pude entrar ella estaba con Adrian comprando ¿vestidos? A mi me estaban acusando de muerte y ella ¡comprando vestidos!, no pude evitar sentirme ofendida; asi que decidí mejor salir de ahí.

El resto del día lei el libro de que me Abe, era mejor que estar pensado ¿ que era lo que me estaba ocultando Lissa?

Ya era hora de levantarse y yo no había dormido, el sueño nunca llego a mí. Intente de nuevo ver que estaba haciendo Lissa, ella se estaba terminando de arreglar llevaba un vestido negro que nunca le había visto, supuse que era el vestido que había comprado ayer, no era una pieza que ella hubiera elegido normalmente, llevaba el cabello recogido y con muy poco maquillaje, no parecía que iba para una fiesta, tocaron la puerta, ella abrió era Christian, el le dio una mirada la tomo en sus brazos, ese toque le trajo alegría y confort, calmando su ansiedad, ellos habían vuelto a juntarse luego de su rompimiento

-Va a salir bien- él le susurró- esto funcionará. Podemos hacerlo.

Ninguno hablo mientras caminaban hasta la funeraria, así que ahí era donde iban, al funeral de Tatiana, yo decidí que eso era sospechoso.

Iban caminado detrás del freto, Lissa iba observando los edificios, las estatuas, las personas fingiendo dolor. Un tirón en el brazo de Lissa detuvo su progreso.

-¿Vasilisa?- era Daniella Ivashkov, la madre de Adrian.- Hola, ¿has visto a Adrian? No he sido capaz de encontrarlo.

Oh- dijo Lissa evadió su mirada

-¿Sabes algo de él?

Lissa suspiro – no estoy segura donde esta pero anoche lo vi cuando volvía de alguna fiesta. -Lissa dudo como si estuviera demasiado avergonzada de contar el resto, -Él estaba realmente borracho, iba a salir con unas chicas y no sé. Lo siento Lady Ivashkov. El probablemente… este desmayado en algún sitio.

-Espero que nadie lo note. Tal vez podamos decir que el está tratando de superar el dolor, seguramente nadie lo notara.

-Por supuesto dijo Lissa

Daniella asintió y siguió su camino detrás del freto.

Lissa iba maravillada con la obra de arte que era el freto de Tatiana.

Demasiado rápido pensó, para mi iban muy lento, era demasiado raro seguía queriendo ocultar algo pero ¿Qué?

Y las estatuas estallaron.

Las personas corrían y gritaban mientras más estatuas estallaban se veían las flores volando por los aires, Lissa y Christian estaban extrañamente tranquilos; nada de esto me estaba gustando, ella estaba esperando la explosión, ellos se volvieron a ver asintieron y caminaron tranquilos hacia donde los guardianes dirigían a las personas a la iglesia, ella empezó a contarlos se sentía bien, satisfecha, sus planes se estaban revelando, lo que tanto había guardado lejos de mi.

Un abrupto ruido en mi celda me trajo de nuevo, ¿este edificio también iba a estallar? Se escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían directamente hacia mí, yo está en posición intentaría defenderme de cualquier persona que viniera hacia mí, pero lo que nunca pensé que cualquier persona resultara ser Eddie y Mikhail.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- exigí saber.

-También es un gusto de verte- dijo Eddie, mientras Mikhail abría la puerta de mi celda con una llave mecánica.

-Ustedes chicos, ¿lucharon con todos los guardianes de este edificio?

-Rose, no hay guardianes en este edificio. Bueno tal vez uno y esos chicos, mientras me sacaban.

Mis amigos elaboraron un plan maestro para sacarme de aquí, mi mente analizaba mil cosas a la vez cuando la única persona que no esperaba ver estaba ahí de pie al final del pasillo. Dimitri. Tan glorioso, imperioso e intimidante como cualquier Dios. Su mirada era de tanta concentración, tan llena de pasión, que no podía creer que alguien pudiera pensar que era un Strigoi. Se notaba que hervía con vida y energía. Ese era el hombre que yo amaba, que amo.

-¿Tú también estas aquí? ¿no estás bajo arresto domiciliario? – mi voz sonó más fría de lo que quería.

-Escapó – dijo Eddie –es lo que las personas esperarían que hiciera un tipo violento y probablemente todavía Strigoi ¿no es así?

-También habrías esperado que se largara contigo –añadió Mikhail –especialmente después de cómo peleo por ti la semana pasada, realmente, todos van a creer que se largo solamente contigo. No con nosotros.

-Vamos –dijo Dimitri –no tenemos mucho tiempo

-¡No hay forma que crean que él hizo esto solo! –exclame –ellos vieron sus rostros.

-No realmente –dijo una nueva voz –No después de una pequeña amnesia, para la hora que despierten solo recordarán ver a un inestable Ruso sin ofender.

-Esta bien- dijo Dimitri indiferente, mientras Adrian caminaba por el umbral de la puerta.

-No podía creer lo que estaba mirando mis 2 ex estaban ahí juntos como si nada, y Adrian después de la forma que rompí con él, me estaba ayudando y supuse que Dimitri estaba ahí porque se aburrió de estar en su cuarto o por que Lissa se lo pidió como él le había jurado fidelidad.

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo Dimitri realmente estaba impaciente.

-Espera- Dimitri empezó a protestar –tiene que saberlo –discutió Adrian, encontrando directamente la mirada de Dimitri.

-Rose si escapas… estás más o menos confirmando tu culpa. Serás una fugitiva. Si los guardianes te encuentran, no va a necesitar un juicio para matarte cuando te vean.

4 Pares de ojos se posaron sobre mí, cuando analice todo el significado, si me quedaba lo más probable era que fuera ejecutada y si escapaba… ahí entendí si escapaba escaparía con Dimitri, un hombre que no me amaba, no podía tenerlo al lado día tras día hasta que encontramos al verdadero asesino y sintiendo todo este amor por él; me dolería más que estar ahí encerrada y tener trazada la hora de mi muerte. De todas formas yo me sentía más muerta que viva.

-Me quedo –dije muy segura.

-Rose, estás loca, te van a condenar, vas a morir –dijo Eddie algo desesperado –armamos un plan perfecto para sacarte de aquí. No lo eches a perder estamos arriesgando mucho.

-Se los agradezco pero no iré, me quedare; y si tengo que morir, moriré. –dije alzando los hombros quitándole importancia.

Mikhail, Eddie y Adrian no podían creer lo que yo acababa de decir, no supe la reacción de Dimitri, porque lo ignoraba lo más que podía.

-¿Por qué no quieres escapar? –dijo Dimitri con una mascara de falsa tranquilidad. –yo te protegeré, mientras les damos tiempo a Lissa de encontrar al culpable.

-Por eso no quiero ir.

-Es que ya no confias en Lissa. Dijo algo confundido

-No me refería a eso, yo no iré a ningún lado contigo. Dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con una voz muy afilada, donde demostraba todo el dolor que sentía.

Eso lo sorprendió, no lo pudo evitar, todo su rostro lo reflejaba, pero lo pudo controlar a los pocos segundos. Sin embargo no dijo nada.

Me volví intentando regresar a mi celda cuando sentí un golpe en la parte atrás de mi cabeza y escuche su voz.

-Lo siento Roza, pero no te dejaré morir.

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><em>HOLA, ESPERO LES GUSTE NO SE ME DA MUY BIEN EL INGLES ASI QUE CON LO SON LOS LINEAMIENTOS DE FANFICCION NO LOS SE MUY BIEN, SI ALGUIEN ME QUIERE AYUDAR SE LO AGRADECERIA, BUENO NOS LEEMOS!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Del cap. anterior

_-¿Por qué no quieres escapar? –dijo Dimitri con una máscara de falsa tranquilidad. –yo te protegeré, mientras les damos tiempo a Lissa de encontrar al culpable. _

_-Por eso no quiero ir._

_-Es que ya no confías en Lissa. Dijo algo confundido_

_-No me refería a eso, yo no iré a ningún lado contigo. Dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con una voz muy afilada, donde demostraba todo el dolor que sentía._

_Eso lo sorprendió, no lo pudo evitar, todo su rostro lo reflejaba, pero lo pudo controlar a los pocos segundos. Sin embargo no dijo nada._

_Me volví intentando regresar a mi celda cuando sentí un golpe en la parte atrás de mi cabeza y escuche su voz._

_-Lo siento Roza, pero no te dejaré morir._

_Y todo se volvió negro._

Desperté con un enorme dolor de cabeza, estaba desorientada, la luz del sol me dio directamente en los ojos, intente tapármelos, y me di cuenta que tenía las manos amarradas…

-Veo que por fin despiertas. –dijo con su voz tersa y profunda, la única persona que no quería tener a mi lado.

- Dimitri, que diablos… ¿Por qué estoy amarrada?- le dije mostrándole las manos, el rodo los ojos.

-no crees que la respuesta es algo obvia.

-no lo puedo creer, primero no me quieres ni ver, y ahora me raptas, porque no me dejas en paz.-Definitivamente mi paciencia con él, se estaba agotando y eso que no llevaba más de 5 minutos consiente.

-porque le prometí a Lissa que te cuidaría.- Genial, ahora él le debía todo a Lissa, inmediatamente desechar esos celos que sentí en ese instante, ella era mi mejor amiga y no tenia porque estar celosa.

-Aprecio lo que hiciste todo esto, tu ayuda en el escape. Pero salir conmigo no te hará ningún favor. Me estarán casando más a mí que a ti. Quizás puedas escabullirte de regreso en la corte, Tasha ofrecería pelea por ti.

Duro un tiempo para responder, yo me volví hacia la ventana, haciendo que lo ignoraba, mientras tenía mis manos lo mas lejos de su vista, para intentar desamarrarme, estaba muy apretado y bien ello, obvio que estaría así, él era el mejor, sin embargo yo también era buena y poco a poco fui aflojando mi amarre pero todavía no estaba liberada, cuando él respondió.

-No te voy a dejar. Ninguno de tus argumentos va a funcionar. Y si tratas de escaparte, simplemente te encontraré.

-Pero ¿por qué? No te quiero conmigo.-Claro que lo quería a mi lado, pero yo quería que el también me quisiera al suyo no iba a imponerle mi presencia.

-No importa lo que tú quieras, o lo que yo quiera- ouch, eso dolió me pidió que te protegiera, y eso haré.

- ¡hey!, no necesito que nadie me…

-y –continuo –me importa lo que le dije a ella. Juré que le serviría, y que la ayudaría por el resto de mi vida, cualquier cosa que pida. Si quiere que sea tu guardaespaldas, entonces eso seré. –Me dio una peligrosa mirada-. No hay forma que te deshagas pronto de mí.

Necesitaba alejarme de él, tenerlo cerca pero tan lejos, dolía, todavía recordaba sus manos recorriendo toda mi piel, y tenía muy claro que esos momentos mágicos no iban a volver, su mirada fría me lo decía. Ocupaba formular una forma de escapar y perderlo, ya estaba logrando liberar mis manos cuando el hablo.

-Sé lo que estás pensando –dijo Dimitri después de llevar en la carretera una hora.

-mmm- dije algo sorprendida cuando sentí sus manos sobre las mías terminando de desamarrarme.

- Estas planificando como alejarte de mí, probablemente cuando paremos a reposar. Estas pensando que tal vez, tendrás oportunidad de huir.

Era una locura, el viejo Dimitri era buen socio en la carretera pero no estaba segura que me gustase que hubiera vuelto su antigua habilidad para adivinar mis pensamientos.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo –me dijo señalando alrededor de coche – o ¿tienes mejores cosas que hacer que huir de la gente que quiere encerrarte y ejecutarte? Por favor, no digas que esto es demasiado peligroso para mí.

Lo fulmine con la mirada. –Es algo más de lo que haces tú. Huir no debe ser mi única preocupación. Debería estar ayudando a limpiar mi nombre, sin ocultarme en algún lugar remoto al que sin duda me llevas. Las respuestas están en la corte.

-Y tienes un montón de amigos en la corte que van a trabajar en eso, será más fácil para ellos si estás segura, y no me refiero a que estés encerrada en una celda, enserio te hubieras quedado.

-Si –dije alzando los hombros, quitándole importancia.

-No te creo.

-Es tu problema, no el mío si me crees o no, simplemente no te quiero cerca, ni tampoco quiero ser tu forma de pagarle a Lissa que estés aquí como dhampir.

- si no te conociera diría que estas celosa de Lissa.

-yo no estoy celosa, simplemente me parece injusto, que no me des crédito por todo lo que yo hice para que volvieras a ser tú, yo fui la que conseguí la información para que fueras tu de nuevo, yo arriesgue mi vida para conseguirla, y sabes por qué Lissa te devolvió a la vida, no porque tu le agradaras mucho, sino porque ella sabía que yo lo que más quería y anhelaba en mi corazón era volver a verte como un dhampir de nuevo para estar juntos, y a cambio que recibo tu desprecio, porque simplemente ya no hay espacio en tu corazón para el amor.-No me había dado cuento de que estaba gritando, el seguía con su vista en la carretera, pero un instante creo haber visto dolor en sus ojos.

-Sin embargo- dijo después de un rato. –periferias quedarte encerraba, condena a muerte que venir conmigo, no hubieras escapado.

- Claro que hubiera escapado pero sin ti, no sé, si no me hubieras golpeado hubiera intentado convencer a Adrian que se viniera conmigo o que me dejaran ir sola, cualquier cosa, pero no estando aquí a tu lado.

-Dices que me amas, pero no me quieres a tu lado, no es un poco contradictorio.

-Nunca dije que te amaba, te ame pero eso ya se terminó.- o eso intento agregue en mi mente, el no necesitaba saber eso.

El iba a agregar algo cuando su rostro al instante tomó es mirada de guardián letal, maldijo en ruso. Nos perseguían.

-No creí que fueran a encontrarnos tan rápido.

Genial, esta era mi oportunidad de escapar de él, de los guardianes ya me ocuparía.

-No lo pienses, sabes que te encontraré.

-Sabes que si los queremos perder, tenemos que conseguir otro coche.

-Escucha con atención. Es muy, importante que hagas exactamente lo que te diga. No hay improvisación. No hay discusión. Los de esos coches son guardianes y han avisado a todos los guardianes y posiblemente la policía humana.

-¿No sería un problema que la policía nos capturara?

-Los alquimistas lo resolverían, y nos llevarían donde los Moroi de nuevo.- y prosiguió con su mirada seria, sabía que estaba planeando algo. –No importa lo que piense el mundo sobre las decisiones que tomaste, no importa cuán felices estén con esta situación, ya sabes yo se que sabes, que nunca te falle estén con esta situación, ya sabes, yo se que lo sabes, que nunca te fallé cuando nuestras vidas están en juego. Sé que confiabas en mí en el pasado. Confía en mí ahora.

-¿Quieres que confié en ti?- no podía creerlo, no confiaba en él, y no lo iba a hacer, ya me había desilusionado, y la verdad no lo conocía, no conocía a este Dimitri.

-sí, ellos traen armas y no creo que duden en usarlas, tiraran a matar.

-¿Que se suponen que quieres que haga? Sólo recuerda no soy una estudiante más. Soy tu igual ahora.

El miró hacia el lado de la carretera justo con el tiempo suficiente como para darme cuenta de su mirada de sorpresa, y no notó que no le había prometido nada.

-Tú siempre has sido mi igual, Roza.

Me dijo Roza el apodo ruso que me derretía, me dejo unos segundos demasiada estúpida, para responder pero eso no importaba.

-Ahí ¿ves ese signo del cine?- asentí- si no estoy en 30 minutos, llama a este número y vete sin mi.- dijo dándome un pequeño papel.- Dio una vuelta brusca, y finalmente se estacionó, el carro. Él estaba fuera de él, conmigo siguiéndolo con la misma rapidez.

-Aquí es donde nos separamos, por favor no hagas nada estúpido, sabes que te encontraré. –me dio una mirada intensa, y por un instante vi la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

- si no estoy ahí en 30 minutos, creo que tendrás que buscarme, sino decepcionaras a Lissa.- le dije con una mirada traviesa, y salí corriendo hacia las puertas del centro comercial, apenas las atravesé intente mezclarme, vi a una joven con una gorra, le di unas cuantas monedas por ellas, me puse a detrás de un grupo de personas, estaba buscando la salida opuesta por donde entramos, vi un estacionamiento techado ahí estaba mi salida, cuando estaba en el parqueo, sentí que alguien me seguía, vi a un guardián que se acercaba rápidamente hacia mí, instintivamente, me puse en posición defensiva, el llego hacia mi intentado darme un golpe directo a la cara, fue fácil esquivarlo, y bajo la mano izquierda dejando desprotegido su estomago, algo imperdonable para un guardián, no desaproveche la oportunidad y le atine una patada en esa zona, el se agacho de dolor le di un golpe directo en la cara, y no mande a dormir, no podía creer semejante error de un guardián, aproveche para revisarle los bolsillos, tenia 100 dolores, una estaca y un arma, descargue el arma y tome lo demás, de algo podía servirme, ya estaba cerca de que pasara los 30 minutos de Dimitri, todavía no había decidido si me iba con él o sola, la cuidad estaba llena de guardianes, sin contar los alquimistas y los humanos que me perseguían, pero no quería seguir con él. Si me iba sola necesitaba un carro y cambiar mi apariencia, para pasar desapercibida. El carro tenia donde escoger, pero ¿Cómo cambiaba mi apariencia tan rápido?, necesitaba moverme rápido, ellos buscaban a una chica con el cabello largo, que va de jeans y converse, salí del centro comercial, no a una chica de pelo corto, ocupaba cortarme el cabello, también sabía que ellos buscarían una chica que quisiera pasar desapercibida no una que llamara la atención como una prostituta. No me quería cortar el pelo, era una de las cosas que Dimitri más amaba de mí, así que compre una peluca de un color cobrizo, algo más corta que mi pelo, pero se veía bastante real, afortunadamente ahí también vendían ropa estrafalaria, todo lo que una prostituta o mujer muy atrevida quisiera comprar, aproveche y me compre un vestido sin tirantes negro que me quedaba completamente tallado al cuerpo sin dejar espacio para nada, con un hermoso ligero y unas medias que hacían juego, unas botas altas, que sabía que me permitirían correr. Sabía que el dinero que andaba no me iba a alcanzar pero tuve suerte que el joven que me atendió se le iban los ojos por mí, así que hice un trato con él yo le di el dinero que andaba y él me ponía la diferencia, y yo se lo iba a pagar cuando terminase su turno, así que me arregle, una de las chicas que también trabajaban ahí me regalo maquillaje, me puse sombra negra, y los labios rojos, me mire al espejo enserio no parecía yo, con unas cuantas palabritas más, me compro un bolso y unos lentes. Valla enserio el hombre está desesperado por sexo. Me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla que duro más de lo normal y empecé a caminar a ver si algún carro con un hombre necesitado paraba, no era muy tarde pero ya había en la calle varias mujeres vestidas de manera similar, buscando clientes, seguí caminando en dirección opuesta al cine donde me dijo Dimitri que nos viéramos, ya había pasado más de una hora desde que nos separamos. Esperaba que estuviera bien, vi a 2 guardianes en la otra acera, por un instante creí que me habían reconocido pero no, vigilaban a todo lado me miraron pero no me pusieron mucha atención, no era la clase de mujer que buscaban, y siguieron.

Un carro se parque donde yo iba caminando, era un joven rubio de ojos verdes como entre los 18 a 21 años.

-¿Cuánto cobras?- me pregunto con una mirada seductora. No tenía ni idea de cuánto podía cobrar una puta humana, pero necesitaba que me sacara de aquí, el seria mi medio de transporte.

- 50 la hora-le dije, intentando sonar seductora.

Me miro sorprendido, y dijo:-perfecto súbete.- el carro era un mercedes viejo, no era el carro para un chico de su edad. Me subí a su lado adelante.

-¿Cual hotel te gustaría ir?- dijo mientras miraba mi escote y mis piernas.

- mmm, no sé, hay uno saliendo de la cuidad.- dije intentando adivinar si había uno lejos de la cuidad.

- si – dijo algo extrañado, genial pensé eso es lo que ocupo.- pero conozco otros mejores y más cerca.

-No yo quiero ir a ese, por favor te juro que no te arrepentirás.- lo dije en el tono más seductor que pude, mientras pasaba mi mano por su brazo, y lo miraba, cuando observe vi a Dimitri en el carro de su lado, instintivamente me metí en el cuello del muchacho y lo besé para aparentar, y para mejorar mi angustia había un semáforo en rojo.

-Valla niña, veo que no me equivoque al subirte eres ardiente- me dijo el muy desgraciado, intente mantener mi sonrisa aunque lo que me provocaba este chico era asco. El semáforo duro una eternidad para mi, Dimitri dobló para el lado opuesto que el nuestro no sin antes de fijarse quien iba en el carro, me dio directamente a los ojos por unos segundos y doblo, yo no me había quitado las gafas seguro por eso no me reconoció, necesitaba quitarme a este tipo lo mas antes posible de encima. Ya estábamos saliendo de la cuidad y sin pensarlo 2 veces le di un golpe muy fuerte, que lo dejo inconsciente. Como pude estacioné el carro a un lado de la sola carretera, pase al joven a la cajuela, no sin antes revisarle los bolsillos de nuevo, traía más de 500 dólares, valla con razón cuando le dije 50 se sorprendió.

Sabía que no podía tener a ese hombre ahí encerrado, por mucho tiempo antes que despertara así que volví a encender el auto y a manejar a toda velocidad, ideando un nuevo plan, en donde me podría esconder y necesitaba otro auto y otra ropa esta era muy sexy pero poco practica en una pelea, además cuando dejara libre a ese sujeto era casi un hecho que acudiría a la policía y daría parte del robo y mi descripción, desearía tener los poderes de Lissa o Adrian para hacerlo olvidar.

Ahora que lo pienso tal vez Sídney sepa algún truco o poción para que ellos olviden eso en este instante me ayudaría muchísimo, diablos pero no tenia celular, pero el dueño del auto si empecé a buscarlo y lo encontré en la guantera, y la llamé.

-¡Hola! Sid soy Rose, necesito un favor

- Rose, no se supo… ¿donde estas?

- eso no tiene importancia necesito tu ayuda, no tienes algo, no se algún truco para que los humanos olviden algo.

- sí, hay una poción pero donde estoy no te lo puedo hacer llegar, podría pedirle a un amigo que te lo diera pero tendrías que decirme donde estas.

Le dije el pueblo más cercano y que estaría ahí en una hora. Ella no se despidió, nada más corto.

Llevaba 30 minutos de estar manejando cuando vi un auto que se acercaba a toda velocidad, pude ver sus hermosos ojos marrones por el retro visor, Dimitri me había encontrado, y no se veía nada contento.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes y algunos diálogos son de la señora Richelle Mead, yo solo juego un poco con ellos_.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, sorry x la tardanza pero aunque no lo crean el lunes pasado entre de nuevo a la U y ya estoy llena de trabajos y materia para estudiar, así que les pido algo de paciencia si duro mas en subir los cap, lo mas seguro hasta dentro de 10 dias vuelva a subir cap. Bueno espero que les guste nos leemos.<p>

PD. Gracias a Rose Hathaway B.R por sus reviews, a todas las alertas!

* * *

><p>Del cap. Anterior:<p>

_-¡Hola! Sid soy Rose, necesito un favor_

_- Rose, no se supo… ¿donde estas?_

_- eso no tiene importancia necesito tu ayuda, no tienes algo, no se algún truco para que los humanos olviden algo._

_- sí, hay una poción pero donde estoy no te lo puedo hacer llegar, podría pedirle a un amigo que te lo diera pero tendrías que decirme donde estas._

_Le dije el pueblo más cercano y que estaría ahí en una hora. Ella no se despidió, nada más corto. _

_Llevaba 30 minutos de estar manejando cuando vi un auto que se acercaba a toda velocidad, pude ver sus hermosos ojos marrones por el retro visor, Dimitri me había encontrado, y no se veía nada contento._

Diablos, como hizo para encontrarme, realmente era bueno, pero yo no había dejado rastro, el acelero mas intentando pasarme pero yo no lo deje siempre me interponía delante de él, y podía ver por el retrovisor que estaba más que molesto.

Faltaba poco para la intersección para dirigirse al pueblo donde quede con el amigo de Sídney, si no perdía a Dimitri no iba a poder verlo, maldición.

No sé como hizo pero ya lo tenía su carro al lado.

-¡Rose a estaciona ese carro, ya!- me grito, valla sí que estaba molesto.- ¡Rose haz lo que te digo por una vez, te puedes matar!- odiaba cuando tenía razón, si seguíamos a esta velocidad el o yo terminaríamos chocando y alguno de los 2 muertos así que muy a mi pesar decidí detenerme, no me importaba morir pero que el muriera era otra cosa. El se estaciono adelante. No me baje del auto, el sí.

-Baja del auto Rose, no tenemos mucho tiempo.- dijo con esa mascara fría, que usaba cuando quería esconder sus sentimientos. No tenía razón discutir mas con él, al final terminaría haciendo lo que él quisiera.

Baje del auto y pude sentir su mirada puesta en mi como recorría todo mi atuendo desde la peluca hasta las botas, me atreví a alzarle los ojos y pude ver que los suyos transmitían muchas sentimientos entre los que pude ver lujuria.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- Le dije con picardía, por lo menos sabía que no le era indiferente, tal vez me seguía queriendo, no, "_el amor se desvanece_" sonó el murmullo del recuerdo de su voz, de deseche de inmediato esas ideas, el nada más me encontraba atractivo como cualquier hombre.

-¡súbete, al carro!, dijo mientras recobraba la postura de guardián de nuevo

- no puedo, primero tengo que sacar al dueño del carro que está en la cajuela.- dije lo más tranquila posible.

- yo lo saco tu súbete al auto, y deja de hacer cosas estúpidas.- me ofendía que me estuviera tratando como a una niña.

Saco al joven y lo puso adentro en el auto, yo esperaba en "su auto", bueno por lo menos esta vez escogió un carro más rápido.

Llevábamos ya una hora de viaje y no decía ni una palabra, iba tenso, y sinceramente ya estaba cansada de esa actitud.

-¿Me quieres decir que te pasa?

- No sé de que hablas.

- sabes que si, te conozco compañero. Bajo esa mascara de tranquilidad, hay otro sentimiento que intentas controlar, y esconder de mí. –pude ver por un instante asombro en sus ojos, para volver a su postura de guardián frio de antes.

- lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir no es problema tuyo, Rose. –dijo con una voz afilada.

- como quieras.- dije intentando sonar lo mas indiferente posible, sus palabras me dolieron pero no iba a dejar que él se diera cuenta.

No volví hablar en todo lo que restó del viaje, lo sacaría de mi corazón tal como el hizo conmigo, el me trataba indiferente eso haría yo también. Decidí no volverle a dirigir la palabra e ignorarlo lo más posible, aunque eso sería difícil, su presencia es muy imponente y me llamaba a gritos.

Decidí que mejor iba a ver cómo iban las cosas con Lissa.

Valla Lissa estaba hecha una caja de sentimientos, tenía desde enojo hasta felicidad, pero algo la angustiaba sentía que me iba a traicionar, pero ¿que era lo que estaba pasando?, deje de concentrarme en lo que ella sentía para ver lo que esta haciendo.

-El no actuaba racional ¿por qué…?- le decía Hans, con ojos afilados, estaba en un interrogatorio, era obvio que la iban a interrogar después de mi escape. Ella no quería que la gente pensara que Dimitri seguía siendo un Strigoi, pero solo decir que el estaba ayudando a un estudiante no parecía convincente para nadie.

Lissa vio los ojos de Alberta y juraba que podía ver un mensaje, y supo que tenia que hacer, odiaba contar mi secreto pero sabia que era correcto.

-Dimitri la ayudo por que… porque ellos estaban involucrados.- Hans y Steele estaban mas que sorprendidos.

- Cuando usted dice involucrados, quiere decir ¿románticamente?- Lissa se sentía terrible, sabia lo sagrado que era para mi este secreto, pero el amor podía defender un poco las acciones de Dimitri.

-El la amaba –dijo Lissa-. Ella lo amaba a él. Si la ayudo a escapar….- valla empezaron a discutir sobre mi relación, para mi sorpresa Alberta también se metió en la discusión, Lissa volvió a ver a Christian y Tasha, y por un instante en los ojos de esta pude ver un sentimiento que no pude descifrar, Lissa no lo noto. Me sentía mal por Tasha ¿sabia ella que el rechazo de Dimitri había sido en parte por mi culpa?

El interrogatorio siguió, al parecer Lissa era muy buena dramatizando y con poco de coacción, los convenció de que ellos no tuvieron que ver en mi escape. Luego Tasha, mis padres, Christian y Lissa se pusieron a discutir, por dónde empezar a investigar quien era el verdadero culpable. Empezarían por interrogar a Ambrose.

-Rose, Rose.-dijo Dimitri llevándome de nuevo a mi realidad.-Todo bien por halla.

No le respondí, si quería saber de Lissa que la llamara. No me había dado cuenta que el carro se había detenido en un Mac Donald, hasta el se bajo, y me abrió la puerta. ¿iba a comprar comida?

- Aquí es donde cogemos nuestro próximo viaje.-Dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta, no formulada, como odiaba en estos momentos que me conociera tan bien. Había un carro aparcado al frente del nuestro, no necesite mas que un instante para identificar a la joven que estaba al lado del auto.

-¿Sydney? – y de pronto todo tenia lógica ya sabia como el me había encontrado, ella se lo dijo ella me traiciono.

- hola Rose, espero que tengas hambre.- dijo mientras me enseñaba la bolsa de Mac Donald.

- ¿porque lo haces? – le pregunte intente sonar tranquila pero mi voz sonó demasiado afilada, ella se estremeció, y oculto su miedo.

- Abe.-dijo intentando sonar amigable

- Me traicionaste, me entregaste a él, me vendiste, pero tranquila que esta no lo olvidaré. –todo el odio que sentía en ese momento fue reflejado en mi voz, Sydney no pudo ocultar su miedo, el terror estaba reflejado en su cara, ella sabía muy bien de lo que yo era capaz.

-Ella hizo lo que tenia que hacer, no tiene la culpa, tu sabes cómo es Abe, además…- dijo Dimitri intentando justificarla, más rabia me daban sus palabras, asi que no lo deje continuar, y simplemente me subí al carro.

Ellos se volvieron a ver y entraron al carro, ella le dio una bolsa con algo de ropa a él, y todavía temerosa me dijo.

-Abe me dijo que te diera esto, es algo de ropa.- en la dichosa bolsa no había ni una prenda que me funcionara para escapar ni mucho menos para una pelea, el espiritu se estaba apoderando de mi, cada vez me sentía más molesta, intente calmarme, pero estar en esta situación con él, tan cerca pero su corazón tan lejos de mí, y mi amiga me entrega a él, me traiciona y ahora tengo que estar con los 2, hasta que pueda idear un nuevo plan para escapar. El carro freno abruptamente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento –dijo Sydney, algo cohibida, mi bolso calló a mis pies, esparciendo por el piso de l auto todo lo que estaba adentro, la carta que me había dado Ambrose, guarde todo de nuevo, menos la carta, no creía que él me escribiera nada importante, sabía que Dimitri me estaba vigilando cada vez que podía me volvía a ver por el retrovisor, pero no importaba ya la curiosidad me había invadido, y tal vez me serviría de distracción para alejar la oscuridad de mi.

La abrí y entre más leía, más en shock estaba, el padre de Lissa le había sido infiel a su mamá, no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar ella, como afectaría la vida de Lissa, saber que tiene un hermano o hermana.

-Rose pasa algo.- dijo Dimitri, realmente se veía preocupado. No le respondí, mi mente estaba todavía analizando cada palabra de esa carta, si había otro Dragomir, Lissa tendría fórum y podría votar, eso la ayudaría muchísimo, necesitaba encontrarlo.

Dimitri al ver que no contestaba intento quitarme la carta de las manos, pero yo fui más rápida y no pudo.

-Déjame en paz, Dimitri.-pude ver que no le gusto nada en la forma en que le hablé, pero en fin yo no le importaba, el estaba conmigo por la promesa que le hizo a Lissa nada más, su preocupación es por Lissa no por mí. Guarde la carta en mi escote sabia que él jamás me la quitaría si ella estaba ahí, y me volví hacia la ventana.

Tenía que escapar, sabía que no sería nada fácil, maldecía a Sídney, en este momento estaría lejos de aquí. Ya encontraría la forma, pero necesitaba también planear como iba a encontrar el otro Dragomir, pero ¿donde empezaba a buscar?, todavía me era difícil creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Empecé a intentar recordar si había visto al papá de Lissa con alguna mujer en actitud sospechosa, pero nada llegaba a mi memoria, esperen, Sídney hacia unos días me había dicho que habían robado unos documentos sobre Erick Dragomir, registros financieros de grandes depósitos, ¿a quién Erick le había hecho esos depósitos sino a la madre de su hijo? Jane Doe. Eso era necesitaba el nombre verdadero de la buena de la cuenta, y aquí venia lo más difícil, ¿cómo lo iba a averiguar? , yo no sabía tanto de computadoras como para saber hacer eso, pero Sídney sí. Esto no iba a hacer nada fácil, Dimitri no me iba a dejar sola, lo primero que tenia q hacer era deshacerme de su vigilancia, y lo más seguro eso me iba a llevar a una pelea con él. No estaba segura de poder vencer a Dimitri, sin lastimarlo, cuando era Strigoi lo puede vencer pero estaba determinada a matarlo, por más que odiara toda esta situación, jamás podría pensar en hacerle daño, pero si quería escapar tendría que hacerlo o buscar otra forma y la verdad no tenía mucho tiempo, para pensar en otra forma. Como dije esto no va a ser nada fácil.

-Piensas bajarte o tengo que cargarte, para llevarte a dentro –dijo Dimitri alzando una ceja, y extendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a bajar. Esta tan concentrada, en formular mi plan que no me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado a un hotel de paso, bastante deprimente para mi gusto. Tome mi bolso y baje ignorando su intento de ayuda. El suspiro y cerrando la puerta después de que salí.

Se registraron, mientras tanto yo analizaba el lugar, los posibles escenarios y rutas para mi escape, el edificio era de 2 pisos eso dificultaba que pudiera perder a Dimitri más fácilmente, sin embargo había un bosque a un costado, eso era ágil entre los árboles.

Caminamos hasta nuestra habitaciones al principio creí que íbamos a dormir todos en la misma habitación pero me equivoque, Sídney entro a una al lado, y Dimitri y yo al parecer, compartiríamos cuarto, porque Dios era tan injusto, no solo tenía que verlo sino que ahora compartiría cuarto con él.

Entramos al cuarto, ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, tomo algo de ropa, necesitaba cambiarme, y un buen baño, me dirigí al baño.

-¿ A dónde crees que vas? –odie la forma en que me lo dijo, que se creía, que yo era un objeto de su pertenencia.

No le respondí, seguía con el plan de ignorarlo, nada más seguí mi camino hacia al baño. Como no le respondí, me tomo de los hombros, y me puso al frente de su hermosa cara, el espacio entre ambos era mínimo.

-Quieres dejar es actitud de… -le interrumpí, ya sabía lo que iba a decir, me zafé de su agarre, y me voltee para seguir mi rumbo original.

- voy al baño, que también me vas a vigilar ahí también, o que también te tengo que pedir permiso para eso, Dimitri. – prácticamente escupí su nombre.

-sé lo que estás haciendo y te digo que no va a funcionar.

- ¿Y que se supone que estoy haciendo?, dije con un tono de burla, me dolía tratarlo así pero si no podía dejar de amarlo tal vez podía intentar odiarlo, no había un dicho que decía que del amor al odio solo había un paso, pues yo esperaba que odiarlo no me doliera tanto como amarlo.

-Estas ideando un plan para escapar, pero sabes que no va a funcionar.

- si que eres sabio…

- y la forma en que me hablas me dice que quieres sacar de tu vida, hasta tu pelo cambiaste, para olvidarme, para demostrarme que no te importo.

- ya terminaste, quiero bañarme. – le di la espalda mientras hablaba, odiaba que me conociera tan bien, pero al parecer no se había dado cuento que yo traía puesta una peluca, no me la había quitado, y no me la quitaría. Me di un baño largo, me seque el pelo lo mas que pude lo tenía muy largo, y me puse la peluca, la moje un poco, no se por cuánto duraría la farsa de la peluca, pero por el momento me disfrutaría la frustración de Dimitri con mi pelo, yo sabía cuánto le gustaba. Salí del baño, Dimitri leía una de esas estúpidas historias que tanto le gustaban, al penas me levanto los ojos para verme. Me acosté en la única cama que había, no sabía dónde iba a dormir él, pero de algo si estaba segura de que no iba a compartir la cama conmigo, mi corazón me dolió al entender el significado de esa frase.

El se levanto como si nada, y se acostó a mi lado, yo me levante al instante como si la cama me quemara.

-¿que crees que haces? –le dije muy sorprendida.

- lo mismo que tú, voy a dormir.

- Oh no ni siquiera lo pienses yo no voy a compartir la cama contigo.

- ahora te molesta, hace unas semanas no te hubieras quejado.

-Hace unas semanas, creía que me amabas, hace unas semanas pensaba que eras el hombre de mi vida, pero ahora solo te veo como mi carcelero, así que no me pidas que me acueste a tu lado como si nada.- el odio destilaba en mis palabras.

El no dijo nada, solo me miraba como si intentara descifrar algo.

-Sabes es curioso, cuando eras Strigoi y me tenias encerrada, por lo menos no estabas detrás mío todo el día, aunque parece que tu intención es la misma, intentar convencerme de una idea estúpida que no voy a aceptar, y lo sabes.- me arrepentí de haber dicho eso al instante de ver en su cara una mueca de dolor.

-No puedo creer, que lo estés comparando… son situaciones diferentes.- realmente parecía enojado.

- Dimitri, yo…

-vamos a aclarar esto de una vez por todas, Rose. Prometí velar por tu seguridad, y si me quieres ver como tu carcelero, está bien, puedes verme como quieras, pero no me voy apartar de ti, nos quedaremos aquí, quieras o no.- el sentimiento de culpa desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

- ¡Tú piensas que me puedes mantener aquí encerraba, hasta sabe Dios cuando, y sin hacer nada! Definitivamente estás loco.

-como dije lo quieras o no eso haremos.- dijo en un tono muy tranquilo.

-tu perfecto plan es quedarnos aquí sentados mientras Lissa y los otros intentan encontrar al verdadero asesino,-hablaba mientras me dirigía a la puerta.-enserio Dimitri como has cambiado parece que no me conoces, yo me largo de aquí.- apenas pude quitar el seguro, cuando el ya estaba a mi lado tomándome por los brazos.

-No puedes esperar un día, ni un maldito día para intentar huir.-su agarre no era fuerte, sin embargo era bastante controlador.

-Lo lamento no está en mi naturaleza, quedarme sin hacer nada. Mi voz sonó más agresiva de lo que esperaba.

Me deshice de su agarre, y le di una patada en el estomago, el me miro con asombro y un poco de dolor. Necesitaba dejarlo fuera de combate, ocupaba llevarme a Sídney para que me averiguara el verdadero nombre Jane Done, esto iba a hacer lo más difícil que iba hacer en mi vida, pelear con el hombre que amo, y lastimarlo lo suficiente para que quedara un par de horas inconsciente, esto iba hacer todo un reto y uno doloroso.

El se enderezo y se puso en posición de pelea.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, a las malas Rose, así será, pero no escaparas de mí.-era un hecho Dimitri no se iba a dejar vencer tan facilmente, ni yo tampoco.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes y algunos diálogos son de la señora Richelle Mead, yo solo juego un poco con ellos_.

* * *

><p>Del cap pasado!<p>

_-No puedes esperar un día, ni un maldito día para intentar huir.-su agarre no era fuerte, sin embargo era bastante controlador._

_-Lo lamento no está en mi naturaleza, quedarme sin hacer nada. Mi voz sonó más agresiva de lo que esperaba._

_Me deshice de su agarre, y le di una patada en el estomago, el me miro con asombro y un poco de dolor. Necesitaba dejarlo fuera de combate, ocupaba llevarme a Sídney para que me averiguara el verdadero nombre Jane Done, esto iba a hacer lo más difícil que iba hacer en mi vida, pelear con el hombre que amo, y lastimarlo lo suficiente para que quedara un par de horas inconsciente, esto iba hacer todo un reto y uno doloroso._

_El se enderezo y se puso en posición de pelea._

_-Si eso es lo que quieres, a las malas Rose, así será, pero no escaparas de mí.-era un hecho Dimitri no se iba a dejar vencer, ni yo tampoco._

Intente abrir la puerta de nuevo, necesitaba que el diera el primer golpe, el intento cerrarla de nuevo, acercándose lo suficiente a mí para darle una patada, el me agarro la pierna, a cómo puede impulse mi otra pierna directo a su cara, me soltó de inmediato dejándome caer, iba a tener un feo golpe morado en mi muslo mañana. Aproveche que se estaba limpiado la sangre del labio, y gire mis piernas dirigiéndolas directo a sus pies para hacerlo caer, y así fue. Lo que no contaba era que iba a caer encima mío, el aprovecho eso para tomarme de las muñecas y dejar caer todo su peso sobre mí, inmovilizando por completo, ¡mierda! Todo iba muy bien.

-No podrás conmigo, para esto, se razonable, Roza – no sé qué aturdió mas, si cuando me llamo Roza, o cuando puede sentir su aliento sobre mi oído, ver su cara tan cerca de la mía, pude distinguir todos sus bellos rasgos, sus hermosos ojos, esa mirada que hacia mi cuerpo estremecer, y sus labios tan cerca de los míos, que me tentaban a besarlo, cuanto anhelaba besarlo de nuevo. Y así lo hice. Jamás había imaginado que podría tomar por sorpresa a Dimitri pero al parecer siempre hay una primera vez, al principio se quedo paralizado, pero luego me devolvió el beso, con intensidad y pasión, no quería pensar que podía significar este beso para él, por el momento quería disfrutarlo mientras durara, sus manos soltaron el agarre en que me tenia y empezaron a acariciar mi muslo, subían lentamente hacía mi espalda por debajo de mi blusa. No me había dado cuenta que mis manos hacían la misma ruta en su cuerpo. Deseaba sentirle cerca, lo necesitaba tanto, pero ¿el me necesitaba a mi? Ese pequeño pensamiento hizo que el calor que sentía se descendiera hasta llegar a frio congelante, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, sin pensarlo mucho lo golpee en la cara, eso lo aturdió, esta era mi oportunidad, me levante con gran agilidad y lo empecé a golpear sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, vi como la sangre empezó a salir de su boca, odiaba hacer esto pero él no me dejaría escapar y eso necesitaba, esquivo varios de mis golpes pero yo en este instante estaba en mejor condición que él, no sé por qué no se defendía, yo sabía que tenía excelentes reflejos y gran capacidad para aguantar golpes, esta no era la pelea que yo esperaba, sin pensarlo más le di un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente.

-¡Te amo! -Le dije en un susurro, y lo deje en esa fea habitación con mi bolso, mis lagrimas corrían por todo mi rostro, el dolor que sentía en el pecho era enorme, casi estaba segura que mi corazón había dejado de latir, ya no lo sentía, llegue a la habitación de Sídney, ella se asombro al verme en la puerta.

-Rosa, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Dimitri? –sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la empuje dentro de la habitación y le di un golpe dejándola inconsciente, al parecer últimamente era lo que yo hacía dejar a las personas inconscientes, tome su mochila y las llaves del carro, la tome en brazos, pesaba más de lo que imaginaba, me dirigí al carro, debía darme prisa sabia que Dimitri podía despertar en cualquier momento, no había gente en el hotel así que fue fácil salir de ahí sin ser vistos, puse a Sídney en el asiento del copiloto, la acomode de forma que las personas vieran desde que estaba dormida, le puse el cinturón, luego me monte, encendí el auto, tome la carretera a toda velocidad.

No tenía ni idea a donde me dirigía, ya llevaba más de una hora de viaje, lo único que esperaba era que Sídney despertara, creo que le había dado más fuerte de lo que creía. Ella empezó a reaccionar al rato, estacione el carro a un costado de la carretera y me baje.

-Sídney, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, ¿por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? –se tomaba la cabeza, estaba confundida

-Tú me golpeaste –prácticamente me gritaba – está loca, que demonios te pasa, jamás…

-Cállate de una vez, no estoy de humor, y si te traje conmigo no es por escucharte ni mucho menos de disfrutar de la compañía, necesito que hagas algo para mí. – le dije muy seria y mordazmente.

-Me raptas y luego me pides algo, debes estar loca. – Sídney no me tenía nada contenta, ella me había traicionado y eso no se me olvidaba, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces la tome por el cuello y el saque del auto.

-Mira Sídney no te estoy pidiendo un favor te estoy exigiendo que hagas algo y luego podrás irte donde mejor te plazca, y no creas que se me olvida que fuiste tú quien aviso a Dimitri donde me encontraba, así que ¿entendiste?- pude ver el miedo puro en sus ojos, ella hizo asentir, y la solté, el espíritu últimamente me ponía de muy mal humor muy rápidamente, necesitaba controlarlo mejor, porque él me iba a empezar a controlar a mí.

-Necesito que averigües el verdadero nombre de Jane Done o lo que sea de esa mujer y la cuenta bancaria a la que depositaba Erick Dragomir.- intente sonar mas calmaba.

Ella asintió, no muy segura de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-No es tan fácil, entrar a registros de cuentas de bancos y todo eso, además necesito donde conectar mi computadora. –dijo volviéndose a mirar su maleta que venía atrás.

- tenemos tiempo. En el próximo pueblo, pararemos en una cafetería para que te puedas conectar, y será mejor por tu bien que no intentes nada estúpido. -yo sabía que no le iba hacer nada, por más molesta que estuviera con ella, pero ella no lo sabía. No dijimos nada mas, nos subimos de nuevo al auto, y el silencio continuo durante todo el trayecto. Habían pasado más de 30 minutos cuando llegamos a una cafetería a un lado del camino. Ella saco su computadora y yo mi bolso con mis cosas, nos dirigimos al café, busque la mesa más alejada para sentarnos, pedí 2 refrescos, para que no fuera sospechoso, además quien va a un café y no toma nada.

-Esta me va a tomar algo de tiempo. – dijo mientras tecleaba en la portátil.

-Date prisa nada más.-dije sin mucho ánimo, había pasado media hora, ella solo tecleaba y yo estaba pensando en mi próximo paso a seguir, no le iba a quitar el carro a Sídney y dejarla en medio de la nada, así que lo más lógico era robar mi nuevo medio de transporte, no me agradaba mucho la idea pero no había otra salida, no me iba a ir en transporte público tenía prisa, aunque más adelante tal vez tomaría esa opción, la policía humana jamás me reconocería.

- Ya lo tengo, la beneficiaria de la cuenta es de Sonia Karp –oh por Dios, la mujer que Mikhail había amado, y se había convertido en Strigoi, mi antigua profesora, esto va hacer complicado.

-Ella es la última beneficiaria de la cuenta, la cuenta fue abierta hace varios años, y no guardan registro de los anteriores beneficiarios. –yo me levante de la mesa le puse las llaves en la mesa.

-Gracias, Sídney. –Me di la vuelta, pero su mano me detuvo.

-Espera. –Sídney hizo una pausa, debatiéndose en si debía hablar o no.

-Si quieres decirme algo, dímelo de una vez, no te voy hacer nada. –Le dije muy tranquila. Ella me vio con cara de incredibilidad, cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-No sé para que necesitabas esta información, pero arriesgar tu vida por ella, no es algo inteligente. Rose se que crees que te traicione, pero estar con Dimitri y conmigo, siguiendo el plan de Abe es lo más seguro para ti, así que no te voy a pedir disculpas por eso. Sabes que apenas me dejes voy a llamar a Dimitri y decirle todo lo que sé. El te encontrara, por que mejor no me dices para que ocupas esa información y tal vez Dimitri y yo te podamos ayudar.

-Gracias Sid, -dije con ternura. –Pero lo mejor para mi es mantenerme lo más alejaba de él, su presencia me hace más daño, que el estar encerrada, simplemente no puedo, y por lo demás ya estas perdona. –Ella me miro directamente a los ojos buscado si era verdad, yo le sostuve la mirada, cuando pareció creerme, simplemente asintió y me dejo irme.

No tenía claro cuál iba hacer mi siguiente paso, ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a Sonia? Si ni siquiera el propio Mikhail la había encontrado. El niño o niña podía estar en cualquier lugar, ella tenía una familia muy grande. Ya más tarde pensare en eso, por el momento necesitaba un lugar donde descansar, llevaba 2 días sin dormir y algo me decía que iba a necesitar mis fuerzas. Necesitaba un medio de transporte, para alejarme lo más rápido posible de aquí, Dimitri ya debía de estar en camino, por más que le había quitado el celular a Sídney, ella conseguiría como comunicarse con él, y ella no podía seguir por qué no tenía dinero para pagar la cuenta, así que eso me daba como una hora de ventaja. Había una parada de autobús a unos 100 metros, y con una considerable cantidad de personas esperando, eso me dice que ese bus no tardaría en pasar. Sin pensarlo más, me acerque y espere el bus como los demás, a los 5 min ya el autobús estaba ahí.

No tenía ni idea donde me dirigía, y si ni yo sabía, ¿cómo lo sabría Dimitri? Llevaba más de una hora de viaje, y mis parpados se sentían más y más pesados, hasta que no pude más y me quede dormida.

Cuando estaba con Adrian, que me visitara en sueños era algo delirante, pero cuando mi visitante era Víctor Dashkov y su hermano, simplemente deseaba despertar.

No pude evitarlo apenas lo vi, me lance a golpearlo pero al parecer Robert no estaba de acuerdo, ya que me inmovilizo.

-Tranquila, Rose, vengo en son de paz.- Dijo Víctor con expresión petulante y calculadora.

-Claro, como si tu y la paz, se pudieran llevar bien.

-¿Has terminado con tu rabieta?, deseo tener una charla civilizada y amena.

-No tengo interés de hablar contigo –espeté –ignoró mi comentario y prosiguió.

-Sé acerca de que te sucedió. Pobre Tatiana. Que tragedia. –su tono melodramático y burlón era más que palpable.

-¿tú tuviste que ver en todo esto? –Víctor resopló.

-Difícilmente, tengo métodos más sofisticados para lograr mis metas, y no me rebajaría a hacer una cosa así, ni tu tampoco.

-¿No crees que yo lo hice?

-Claro que no. Tú nunca harías nada que requiera tanta previsión. Y si lo que he oído de la escena del crimen es verdad tú nunca dejarías tanta evidencia en el lugar. –Había un insulto en ese comentario como un elogio.

–Bueno, gracias por el voto de confianza, estaba preocupada por lo que pensaras. Y a todo esto ¿a ti que te importa, todo este asunto? Y ¿Por qué diablos estás molestándome en mis sueños?

-Por que estoy interesado en la política de los Moroi. Y quiero saber quién es el responsable del asesinato y cuál es su juego.

-suenas como si estuvieras celoso.

-ese comentario no te va a llevar a ninguna parte. También puedes dejarnos ayudarte o no.

-eres la última persona de la que quiero ayuda. No la necesito.

-Si. Las cosas parecen ir absolutamente bien para ti, ahora que eres una fugitiva buscada y huyes con un hombre que muchos creen que todavía es Strigoi. – bueno por lo menos no sabe que Dimitri no estaba conmigo. Tuvimos una charla normal, entre amenazas de muerte de mi parte y pensando cual era el motivo principal de matar a Tatiana. Sin querer nombre la carta que Tatiana me había dejado y tuve que contarle sobre lo que decía ella. Apenas terminé de nombrarlo, la cara de asombro de Víctor y Robert no tenia precio.

-Entonces. Eric Dragomir no era el santo que tan a menudo representó. Si todo lo que me dices es verdad, Vasilisa tiene técnicamente familia de respaldo, y sus opiniones liberales causarían ciertamente fricción en un consejo que nunca parece cambiar sus costumbres. –Él se reía entre dientes -. Sí, puedo ver definitivamente que esto trastornaría a mucha gente, incluyendo un asesino que quiere oprimir a los dhampirs. Me imagino que él o ella no querrían que este conocimiento saliera a la luz pública.

-alguien intentó deshacerse de los expedientes que vinculaban al papá de Lissa con una amante.- hable sin pensar y odiándome a mi misma por eso.

-y déjame adivinar, tu estas intentando encontrar al bastardo Dragomir. Mientras Vasilisa está intentando desesperadamente limpiar tu nombre. Y tú en una aventura con Belikov en una aventura cargada sexualmente para encontrar a su hermano.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre nosotros –gruñí. El se encogió los hombros.

-Tu cara me lo dice todo. No es una mala idea darle a la familia Dragomir un quórum y tú tendría una voz a tu favor en el consejo, ¿supongo que no tienes ninguna pista?

-Estamos trabajando en eso.- por lo menos esta vez lo dije estamos en vez de estoy, el no tenia que sabes que Dimitri no estaba conmigo.

-Bien entonces te ayudaremos.

- no necesitamos de su ayuda. –lo único que me faltaba era que 2 psicópatas me ayudaran, y ellos no iban a hacer nada sin un interés de por medio.

- vas a necesitar tiempo entonces, para que Vasilisa investigué en la Corte y tu comiences a seguirle la pista a ese hijo. Las elecciones para el nuevo monarca van a empezar en cualquier momento eso reduce nuestro tiempo.

- ¿Y qué propones que hagamos?

-Poniendo a Vasilisa como candidata a reina.- esto era lo más loco que podía haber escuchado de este hombre.

- Eso es imposible.- dije no muy segura.

- no realmente.- y ahí empezó una larga charla del todo vacío legal que había, ella podría postularse pero no ser elegida si no tenía un quórum familiar, el escándalo y el revuelto que armaría su postulación sería suficiente para darnos un par de semanas.

Te visitaremos otra vez. Y consigue que Lissa sea nominada –dijo Víctor dirigiéndose a donde estaba Robert.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes?

-No puedes saberlo, vas a tener que tener fe en que el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo.

- ¡Mi hermano es un gran hombre, chica-shadow! Si lo lastimas… si tú lo lastimas, pagarás por eso. Y esta vez no podrás regresar. El mundo de los muertos no te dará una segunda oportunidad.- dijo por primera vez Robert para después desaparecer.

Desperté para mi sorpresa, estaba llegando a un pueblo en Lexington en Kentucky. Había dormido más de 8 horas, al parecer esta era la última parada.

Tomé mis cosas y me baje. No era un pueblo pequeño, de hecho era una ciudad bastante grande, necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme, nada lujoso que llamara la atención, después de mucho caminar encontré un motel, se notaba que era de mala reputación pero sabía que nadie me buscaría ahí.

Era un cuarto pequeño, con baño y una pequeña cama. A pesar de que había dormido tenía que dormir para contactarme con adrian, pero no estaba segura de que me visitara, así que como tenía el celular de Sídney, le envié un mensaje:

_Visítame en mis sueños, R. _

No estaba segura quien podría tener acceso al celular, así que mejor un mensaje que solo el entendiera. Solo esperaba que no tardara mucho, no había comido nada hace algún tiempo.

Puse mi reloj para despertarme en una hora, no quería estar más tiempo que el necesario con Adrian. Me acosté en la pequeña cama y me quede dormida casi al instante, y ahí estaba Adrian.

-Hola pequeña dhampir, ¿me extrañaste?

-Hola Adrian, necesitamos hablar.

- Para eso estoy aquí. Dime que ocupas de mí.

-Necesito que nomines a Lissa para reina.

* * *

><p>Hola chiks PERDON! Sé que me deben odiar, pero la U me tiene muy pero muy ocupada, si es que mi carrera no es nada sencilla, para las que no saben estudio medicina, y este cuatri llevo 4, nada más le pido paciencia, gracias x todos los comentarios y alertas! Les prometo que apenas pueda subo cap!<p>

Bye, nos leemos.

PD.

No sé por qué pero no puedo responder los comentarios, así que perdón!

Cuidenc!


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes y algunos diálogos son de la señora Richelle Mead, yo solo juego un poco con ellos_.

Del cap anterior:

_Era un cuarto pequeño, con baño y una pequeña cama. A pesar de que había dormido tenía que dormir para contactarme con adrian, pero no estaba segura de que me visitara, así que como tenía el celular de Sídney, le envié un mensaje: _

_Visítame en mis sueños, R. _

_No estaba segura quien podría tener acceso al celular, así que mejor un mensaje que solo el entendiera. Solo esperaba que no tardara mucho, no había comido nada hace algún tiempo._

_Puse mi reloj para despertarme en una hora, no quería estar más tiempo que el necesario con Adrian. Me acosté en la pequeña cama y me quede dormida casi al instante, y ahí estaba Adrian._

_-Hola pequeña dhampir, ¿me extrañaste?_

_-Hola Adrian, necesitamos hablar._

_- Para eso estoy aquí. Dime que ocupas de mí._

_-Necesito que nomines a Lissa para reina._

Me costó convencer a Adrian de nominar a Lissa para reina, el no estaba muy seguro, pero cuando le dije los motivos pareció convencerse.

-Como estas pequeña dhampir, me imagino que debes estar aburrida con Dimitri. –la última parte lo dijo en un tono burlón y con doble sentido.

-pues no creo que el este aburrido, debe estar buscándome. –otra vez hable sin pensar, como odiaba eso de mi.

-Rose,¿ donde estas? Porque no estás con Dimitri. –Adrian sonaba realmente molesto.

-No es de incumbencia Adrian, solo tienes que saber que estoy bien y a salvo.

-ah salvo no has pensado, que pasará si te atrapan antes de que descubramos al asesino, terminaras muerta.- esta vez Adrian me grito, y su cara de frustración era enorme.

-Claro y lo más seguro para mi es quedarme con Dimitri en un pueblucho, por mientras ustedes juegan al detective.

-Si aunque no lo creas.

-lo siento pero no soy de las que siguen ordenes, y no dejo que nadie decida por mí, eso lo sabes.

-Por eso enviamos a Dimitri contigo, el te puede controlar, además Lissa pensó que te haría feliz teniendo al lado.

- Te lo voy a decir esto solo una vez Adrian y quiero que se lo digas a Lissa también, prefiero a estar en esa celda esperando mi muerte que tener al lado a Dimitri.- y que no me ame, agregue mentalmente. Mis palabras sonaron duras y fuertes, hasta yo me asuste un poco, pero era todo verdad, yo amaba a Dimitri y su indiferencia me dolía.

La cara de Adrian era todo un poema, su boca estaba abierta, era como si jamás esperará a oír esas palabras de mí.

-Hace unos días cuando no quisiste escapar, pensé que era solo por que estabas resentida con Dimitri, y que pronto te recuperarías y se reconciliarían, pero ahora veo todo el rencor que le guardas, pienso que fue un grave error enviarte con él.

-Si lo fue, nadie me pidió parecer en este asunto, y ya sabes lo grave que es para mí. Dile a Lissa que me quite al perro guardián de encima, porque al parecer el ahora solo recibe órdenes de ella, por una estúpida promesa.

-Pequeña dhampir si no te conociera tan bien diría que estas celosa de Lissa.

-No estoy celosa, simplemente no quiero ver a Dimitri y lo quiero lejos de mí.- hice una pausa para tranquilizar un poco mi voz.

-El saldrá de mi vida, como saldrá Lissa si no le dice a Dimitri que me deje en paz, y que busque a algo más con que cumplir su promesa, o tu sino le dices apenas te despiertes. –sabía que no era verdad del todo yo nunca podría sacar a Lissa de mi vida siempre me preocuparía por ella, y siempre seria mi "hermana".

El asintió, su boca se abrió pero todo se desvaneció, yo me estaba despertando, nunca me había sentido tan feliz de que el despertador sonara.

Le di a Adrian 10 minutos, para que encontrara a Lissa antes de conectarme con ella.

Cuando visite a Lissa ya Adrian estaba ahí, al parecer llevaba rato de estar ahí.

-No puedo creer que Rose digiera eso, en que estaba pensando para escapar de Dimitri, la pueden matar si la capturan.-Lissa realmente sonaba desesperada, Christian intentaba calmarla, pero estaba histérica.

-Tranquilizante Lissa, al parecer nos equivocamos al asumir que ella estaría bien con Belikov, ella no lo quiere cerca, realmente creo que si otra persona hubiera ido con ella no abríamos tenido tantos problemas. –Intento razonar un poco Adrian.

-si claro te hubiéramos enviado a ti, serias de mucha ayuda si los tuvieran que defenderse de los guardianes, ¿verdad?- Dijo Christian mordazmente.

-Por lo menos supiéramos donde esta.- dijo Adrian con el mismo tono que Christian.

-Paren de discutir, ustedes 2, Adrian apenas puedas comunica con Rose y dile que no voy hacer tal cosa, y si quiere hablar conmigo que me llame, por el momento me comunicare con Dimitri para darle noticias sobre Rose, tal vez a él se le ocurra algo. –Escucharla decir eso encendió una llama dentro de mí, a ella no le importaba que tan mal la estuviera pasando, solo me quería de regreso para cuidarle la espalda como siempre. Salí de la cabeza de Lissa, y la llamé.

-Hola Lissa querías que te llamara, aquí estoy llamándote.

-hola Rose, parece que me has estado espiando.

-si, sabes que es algo que no puedo evitar del todo, mas cuando la personas que yo quiero, toman decisiones sin consultarme, y no toman en cuenta mis sentimientos.

-Rose por favor recapacita, no es para tan...- dijo Lissa algo nerviosa, no la deje terminar la frase.

- No es para tanto, no eres tú la que está en mi posición, yo no tengo que recapacitar, tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo, no al parecer, no te importa lo que estoy sintiendo en lo mas mínimo,

-Sabes que no es así, sino para que haría todo esto.

-Para no sentirte tan sola, o para no perder a la única amiga que tienes, la verdad no me importa.- cada segundo del transcurso de la plática me enfurecía más.

-Rose no me digas eso, sabes que es mentira, yo te quiero como una hermana, jamás haría nada para hacerte daño, tu amas a Dimitri, y…- no la deje continuar.

-Pero el no a mi Lissa, me enviaste con la única persona que me puede destruir, sin mover un solo dedo y para que te quede muy en claro, prefiero morir que estar encerrada con él hasta que encuentren al asesino, así que llámalo y dile que regrese o que haga lo que quiera, pero que me deje en paz, y si quieres seguir limpiando mi nombre, está bien pero te advierto que si no lo haces no voy a regresar, ni voy a hacer tu guardiana, porque me has dejado muy en claro que no te importa en lo absoluto lo que yo sienta o quiera.

-Rose, yo no sabía que te doliera tanto, lo de Dimitri.

-Tú qué dices que eres mi mejor amiga y sabes muy bien todo lo que he hecho por él, para tenerlo como un dhampir de nuevo, como crees que su indiferencia no me va a doler, acaso a ti no te dolió cuando Christian te dejo, imagínate eso más verlo todo el día a tu lado tratándote como una extraña, claro que me duele Lissa, me duele tanto que no siento ya mi corazón.- Lo ultimo mi voz sonó como un lamento, mientras que las lagrimas cubrían toda mi cara.

-Veré que puede hacer pero no te prometo nada. Él puede ser tan obstinado, como tú.

-Gracias, y por favor no le digas nada de lo que te acabo de decir.

-Esta bien, y Rosa por favor cuídate.

-Tranquila no tengo planeado morir pronto.

La verdad no sabía muy bien porque había hecho todo aquello, nada mas fue un impulso y me deje llevar, y toda esa plática con Lissa había causado muchas heridas en ambos lados, pero estoy segura de que ella me entendió. Solo esperaba que Dimitri ya me dejara en paz, el podría ser obstinado cuando quería algo, pero yo ya no entraba en esa categoría el me lo había dejado en claro.

"_He renunciado a ti. El amor se desvanece. El mío lo ha hecho" _

Sus palabras resonaban como un mantra para mí. Pero ya no más, si el pudo sacarme de su vida, yo haría lo mismo, ni una lágrima mas, ni un pensamiento mas para ese hombre, así tuviera que arrancarme la piel para olvidarlo lo haría, no puedo estancarme en el, tengo que seguir adelante.

Me levante de la cama y fui a comprarme algo de comer, me lleve mis cosas por si acaso algo me decía que yo no era la única con la copia de la llave del cuarto. Era bastante tarde en el horario humano, así que tendría que buscar algo abierto de 24 horas. Pase a una McDonald's y me compre un combo, no puede evitar recordar a Sídney. Me apresure para llegar al cuarto no quería meterme en problemas, porque mas de algún maleante pensaría que soy una pobre mujer indefensa, vagando por la calle, y lo último que yo podría ser es una mujer indefensa, con las estacas de plata que traía escondidas en mi atuendo, y como no quería llamar la atención con un pleito callejero, mejor me apuraba.

Llegue a mi cuarto, no sin antes analizar el lugar, pensando en mis posibles rutas de escape, últimamente me estaba volviendo muy planificadora, eso era algo raro en mí, pero las personas las personas cambian, él lo hizo. No pude dormir esa noche, mi instinto estaba alerta, por cualquier eventualidad, aunque era poco probable que alguien me encontrara. Pase el resto del día esperando que oscureciera encerrada en esas cuatro paredes, intentando no pensar en Dimitri, y enfocándome en cómo encontrar a mi antigua profesora. Llegue a una simple conclusión la única manera de encontrarla era como encontré a Dimitri, por otros Strigoi, si ellos no me llevaban a ella, ella me encontraría, esperaba que fuera la primera, aunque mi plan no tenía muchas expectativas de funcionar era lo mejor que tenía hasta el momento, además me emocionaba un poco un salir a cazar, tengo un ejército de guardianes que me buscaban, pero ellos no me buscarían en un lugar donde se tendrían que enfrentar a un grupo de Strigoi, tendrían muchas bajas, así que por estaba cubierta por ese lado.

Todavía no se había ocultado el sol era la hora perfecta para salir a investigar un poco, sobre los posibles lugares nocturnos donde podía encontrar Strigoi. Pero antes ocupaba un par de pantalones, y algo de ropa. Era una ciudad era relativamente grande, pero había estado en ciudades más grandes, entre a la primera tienda y compre rápidamente lo que me quedaba, no me iba a dar el lujo de escoger además agregue una gorra, a mi vestuario aunque todavía andaba peluca, cualquier medida de segura extra no quedaba mal. Luego seguí mi recorrido por la cuidad habían unos cuantos restaurantes, muchas tiendas de ropa y abarrotes, 10 discotecas, todavía estaban cerradas, 4 lugares donde se hacían tatuajes, uno de ellos estaba cerrado, sus ventanas eran completamente oscuras, pero lo más raro era que a esta hora tendría que estar abierta pero al parecer su horario era completamente nocturno, eso sonaba a Strigoi, pero no podía entrar sin llamar la atención, había demasiadas personas caminando por la calle, sin tomar en cuenta que no sabía cuántos de ellos habían adentro, ya había visto de la ciudad lo que ocupaba, me devolví al cuarto donde estaba durmiendo, ocupaba prepararme para ir de cazar.

El teléfono de Sídney empezó a sonar, en la pantalla apareció el único nombre que no esperaba ver "Dimitri". Mi estomago dio un vuelco, me debatía en contestar o no hacerlo, yo seguía mirando a la pantalla inmovilizada, el teléfono dejo de sonar, al parecer no era la primera llamada que hacía, la pantalla del celular decía "5 llamadas perdidas" al parecer todas eran de él, sentí nauseas, no entendía la razón de que me llamara, era obvio que él sabía que yo tenía el celular. Todavía tenía el celular en las manos cuando empezó a sonar de nuevo, esta vez contestaría, no tenía nada que perder, ya el corazón lo había perdido, más daño no me podía hacer.

-¿que deseas Dimitri?

-Rosa, acaso te has vuelto loca, que pensabas al decirle a Lissa que te dejara en paz, nunca lo haría sé lo que le importas a ella. –el prácticamente me gritaba

-Quieres calmarte, o voy a colgar, estoy bien y Lissa lo sabe, vuelve al palacio lucha por tu libertad o ve donde tu familia haz lo que quieras pero déjame en paz, no entiendo tu afán en hacerme de acosarme, se me cuidar.

- Rosa, yo …

- ya sé que hiciste una promesa, Lissa te acaba de librar de ella así que ya no tienes necesidad de repetir esa frase como loro ya me la sé.

-Roza, sea lo que sea que estés tramando yo te puedo ayudar, sé que estas buscando a Sonia.

-no entiendo la razón de esta llamada, excepto… -y todo encajo, el no estaba llamando por que estaba preocupado el o más bien Sídney me estaba rastreando, claro los alquimistas necesitaban, saber siempre su ubicación.

- Guardián Belikov tan bajo has caído que no me puedes rastrear por métodos convencionales, sino que ocupas hacerlo por un celular que decepción y todos que te creían un dios. –le dije cuando corté y tiré el teléfono contra la pared haciéndose pedazos, mi voz había salido fríamente irreconocible hasta para mí.

Justamente cuando estaba encontrando algo de calma, el aparece de nuevo. En este estado no podía salir a pelear, pero tampoco me podía quedar, mucho tiempo, no sabía que tanto habían averiguado de mi paradero. Tenía que moverme y rápido antes de que llegaran.

Tome mis cosas y salí del hotel lo más rápido que pude, era muy tarde para tomar otro autobús y si robaba un auto llamaría la atención de la policía, algo tenía que hacer, Dimitri debía estar de camino, él no era tonto sabía que yo no me iba a quedar aquí mucho tiempo ¡eso era!, tenía la respuesta a mi angustia al frente, el esperaba que yo me fuera pero si me quedaba, me escondía bien, y lo hacía pensar que me fui, perdería mi rastro. Me quite la peluca, la verdad ya me incomodaba, me cambie los zapatos por las botas, necesitaba parecer más alta

Busque otro "hotel" en la misma zona, encontré uno que solo prostitutas frecuentaban, su precio era muy económico, y con qué pagaras todo por adelantado no hacían muchas preguntas, pedí la habitación que estuviera más cerca del bosque, que estaba detrás del "hotel", si tuviera que huir, los podría que perder rápidamente. El joven que atendía me dio una mirada lasciva, antes de que digiera algo de lo que seguro yo haría que se arrepintiera le quite las llaves y me dirigí a la "habitación", no era mejor que la pasada, de hecho era mucho peor, pero por lo menos tenia agua caliente, con lo demás podía vivir.

Apenas amaneció me arregle me puse de nuevo la peluca, con la gorra, me puse lo que menos pudiera llamar la atención, no salí por la puerta principal no quería que me vieran de pelirroja, así que baje, desde el segundo piso, agarrándome de un tubo que había al costado, busque en dirección a la cuidad y me fui a la estación del buses. Compre el boleto hacia el lugar más lejos que había, me atendió una señora, muy amable, me asegure que viera mi cara, pero que no fuera evidente que era eso lo que quería. Aborde el bus, pero antes que partiera me baje, por la ventana de atrás donde nadie me viera. Me devolví al hotel, y entre de la misma forma que salí. Al parecer nadie había notado mi ausencia, entre rápidamente a la "habitación".

No había notado lo cansada que estaba hasta que me senté en la cama, tenía que dormir un poco, moví la cama de forma que tapara la puerta como esta se abría hacia dentro si querían entrar me tenían que despertar, puse una estaca de plata debajo de la almohada, ni quiera me cambie la ropa, no había puesto la cabeza en la almohada cuando ya estaba dormida.

Cuando Adrian me visitaba en sueños no me solía molestar tanto como que Víctor Dashkov y su hermano Robert se aparecieran cada vez que yo me durmiera.

Estaba en medio una gran sala, con grandes ventanales que la rodeaban y un gran jardín afuera lleno de rosas rojas y blancas. En la sala había un gran juego de sillones, todo perfectamente decorado, para alguien de la realeza.

-necesito averiguar cómo bloquear estas visitas. –de pronto apareció Víctor y Robert bajando unas escaleras que antes no se encontraban ahí, Robert se coloco a un costado de los ventanales, realmente parecía aburrido y Víctor tomó asiento y me hizo seña de que hiciera lo mismo, al principio lo pensé, pero los sillones de veían muy confortables

-a mí también me da gusto verte Rose.- dijo Víctor y continuó

-supongo que no sabes el paradero de Sonia todavía.

-estoy trabajando en eso.

-si me imagino que debes estar muy ocupada escondiéndote de Dimitri y de los guardianes.-dijo con esa voz arrogante de superioridad que lo caracterizaba.

-¿cómo supiste?

-eso no tiene importancia. –eso me encolerizó

-habla de una vez Víctor, porque si estás aquí no es debido a que te agrade mi compañía, ¿verdad? –mi voz salió afilada, no necesitaba que me recordaran que no había avanzado en mi búsqueda del hermano de Lissa, sin contar que mi plan era todo un fiasco.

-siempre astuta mi querida Rose, de hecho yo si he encontrado algunos indicios de donde se puede encontrar Sonia.

-y déjame adivinar ocupas mi ayuda, porque dudo que quisieras compartir esa información conmigo de gratis.

-como dije astuta en verdad. –me estaba hartando de verdad todo este jueguito

-¿qué encontraste?

- No encontré a Sonia pero sé de alguien que si sabe su paradero, ahí es donde entras tu querida.-odiaba que me digiera querida, al parecer él lo sabía.

- ¿qué necesitas de mi?

-que nos ayudes a interrogarlo, necesitamos que lo captures.

-claro, y tú piensas que yo sola puedo capturar a un Strigoi, sí que estas demente.

- no necesitamos que lo lleves a un callejón que está a una calle de la discoteca, ahí Robert y yo le montaremos una trampa.

-si claro, como si algo evitara que ustedes, me dejaran a merced de él.

-aunque no lo creas, jamás haríamos eso, además dudo que tu no puedas matarlo si ese fuera el caso. –en eso tenían razón si ellos me dejaban morir, Lissa nunca los ayudaría a nada, y algo me decía que en todos sus retorcidos planes estaba ella, además de que sabían perfectamente que yo mataría al Strigoi si mi vida dependiera de eso, y necesitábamos la información.

-en eso tienes razón.

-Rose debes tener un poco de confianza en mí de todas formas siempre hiciste que nominaran a Vasilisa para reina. –odiaba admitirlo pero él tenía razón.

- dime lo que necesito saber.

Resulta que el Strigoi que buscábamos se llamaba Donovan y vivía en la cuidad donde yo estaba, Víctor y Robert no tenían idea de que yo me encontraba en esa ciudad. El tenia todo planeado, sabia los lugares que frecuentaba, y hoy estaría en la discoteca que estaba al lado del lugar donde hacían tatuajes, parecía que ambos pertenecían a él, yo lo único que tenía que hacer era mostrarme como carnada, el no desperdiciaría sangre dhampir, si aparentaba ser una presa fácil.

-tienes todo planeado pero que pasa si él no está solo, yo podría con uno tal vez con 2, pero si son más, no creo que tú y tu hermano sean de mucha ayuda.

-no pero como una vez te dije hay muchos que me siguen, y tengo un amigo dhampir que nos vas a ayudar, no lo conoces pero creo que se llevaran bien.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Rose, yo no soy un monstro, tal vez mis métodos no son muy correctos a tu parecer pero mi objetivo sí.

-ya sé que quieres una revolución.

- es más que eso quiero que los Moroi y los dhampir vivan como iguales, luchen como iguales, esa es la única manera que podamos vencer a los Strigoi, si nos unimos como pueblo. –por un instante casi le creo, pero cuando recordé lo que le había hecho a Lissa, volví a la realidad.

-tienes buenos ideales pero tus métodos son un asco, el torturar y matar no te hace muy diferente a un Strigoi.

-tecnicismo, querida, pero tal vez si te nos unes podríamos cambiar nuestros métodos ¿no crees?

-sigue soñando, yo nunca me uniría a ti, maldito manipulador.

-tal vez algún día, querida cambies de parecer.

-¿A qué hora quieres que llegue al club? –cambie de tema nunca me haría unirme a el.

-creo que a las 11, y una hora después nos vemos detrás del callejón.

- y como se crees que voy a reconocer a Donovan. – Robert se movió casi había olvidado que él se encontraba ahí, hizo aparecer una pantalla en el medio de la sala con la foto de un hombre.

-Es él.-dijo hablando por primera vez

-genial y ¿Cómo sabré que ustedes realmente estarán ahí?

-que te parece si nos vemos a las 3 en el callejón donde vamos a montar la trampa, así aclaramos tus dudas, y nos ponemos de acuerdo con los detalles y aprovecho y te presento a varias personas que estarán encanadas en conocerte.

-está bien, pero aclárame una duda, si tienes todo un equipo no me necesitas, por qué haces esto.

-no se te va una Rose,-dijo con esa sonrisa de suficiencia y luego dijo

-porque te quiero en el- y desapareció con Robert. Yo me desperté, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo pero creo que no tenía otra opción.

* * *

><p><em>Lo se me odian, pero hasta este viernes Salí de exámenes, les cuento que me fue súper bien en informática medica y en anatomía 1 y eso es mucho decir de esa materia que es súper dura, pero en lo que fue histologia1 y química orgánica creo que no también, todavía no me han dado resultados. Espero por lo menos que las notas sean recuperables.<em>

_Bueno volviendo a la historia, ¿qué les pareció este cap?, espero comentarios! Prometo que intentare actualizar pronto!_

_Se cuidan! Nos leemos!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes y algunos diálogos son de la señora Richelle Mead, yo solo juego un poco con ellos_.

Del cap. anterior:

_-genial y ¿Cómo sabré que ustedes realmente estarán ahí?_

_-que te parece si nos vemos a las 3 en el callejón donde vamos a montar la trampa, así aclaramos tus dudas, y nos ponemos de acuerdo con los detalles y aprovecho y te presento a varias personas que estarán encanadas en conocerte._

_-está bien, pero aclárame una duda, si tienes __todo __un equipo no me necesitas, por qué haces esto._

_-no se te va una Rose,-dijo con esa sonrisa de suficiencia y luego dijo _

_-porque te quiero en el- y desapareció con Robert. Yo me desperté, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo pero creo que no tenía otra opción. _

* * *

><p>Cuando me desperté volví a ver mi reloj y era medio día, todavía tenía tiempo para mi "reunión" con Víctor, era algo inaudito, que él me quisiera en su grupo y que hubieran personas que pensarán que en unírsele, él era despiadado, había convertido a su hija Natalie en Strigoi para que lo sacara de la cárcel, sin tomar en cuenta que había torturado a Lissa. Este hombre en definitiva estaba loco.<p>

Necesitaba visitar a Lissa desde nuestra última plática no sabía nada de ella, intenté contactar con ella pero me bloqueaba, desde la "resurrección" de Dimitri nuestro vínculo se volvió más débil, cuando regresara hablaría con ella, le dije cosas que se que le dolieron. No podía hacer nada en este momento por Lissa, así que me ocuparía de lo que si podía hacer, en este momento era buscar algo de comer, mi estomago no paraba de sonar, parecía que me estaba reprochando, el hecho de que no había recibido nada en un día. No me quedaba mucho de dinero, y si no encontraba a Sonia rápido iba a tener que asaltar a alguien, y la idea me desagradaba bastante.

Me quite la peluca, que últimamente era mi amiga fiel, me amarre el pelo, me pese la gorra, y un abrigo que me quedaba algo grande, junto con mi tenis difícilmente llamaría la atención. Me moría de hambre, y no tenía muchas ganas de caminar, así que fui al Mc Donald's, que ya conocía, pedí el combo más económico que encontré, por lo menos eso apagaría mi hambre, justamente cuando iba a salir, me encontré con Dimitri, estacionando el carro de Sídney al frente, me paralice por varios segundos, nada en mi respondía, prácticamente obligue a mis pies a moverse, de nuevo para el restaurante, mi corazón me latía tan fuerte que parecía que se me iba a salir del cuerpo. Necesitaba salir sin que él me viera, la otra puerta de salida estaba a un costado pero al final siempre daba a la misma calle. Estaba encerrada, no tenia como huir sin pasar al frente de él, y tenía el pequeño presentimiento que no iban a tardar a entrar aquí, ya que al parecer Sídney ama la comida de Mc Donald's.

Mi única esperanza era que no me reconocieran, y cuando entraran yo salir por la puerta opuesta, y correr lo más rápido posible, y perderlo.

Me senté en una mesa cerca de la puerta, como había pensado para mi escape, al parecer no me equivoque, el no tardo de entrar con Sídney, iba completamente de negro, su cabello recogido, con ese caminado imponente, no se habían equivocado al llamarlo "Dai", el estaba mirando a todo lado como si estuviera buscando algo, casi podía asegurar que era que él me sentía cerca. Tuve que obligar a mis pies a moverse de nuevo, para salir de ahí. Ya estaba saliendo pero mis sentimientos traicioneros me obligaron a darle una última mirada, él estaba con Sídney eso no era nada nuevo, pero lo que lo fue, es que la llevaba abrazada, su brazo estaba rodeando su cuello y posándose sobre su hombro, sentí celos como nunca creí poder sentir en mi vida, él podía tener amigas nuevas, y cualquiera era bien recibido en su vida menos yo, eso me dejaba bien en claro algo, no era que él había "perdido" la capacidad de amar. Sino que él me había dejado de amar. Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, golpee algunas personas, ganándome insultos y maldiciones, pero en ese momento no me preocupaba eso y miraba de vez en cuando atrás para ver si me seguían. Cuando estaba segura de que no era así, me detuve y empecé a caminar rápido hasta que por fin llegue al cuarto donde me quedaba.

Cuando entre sentí como mi mundo se caía de nuevo, porque no simplemente no me dejaba en paz, no tenía a nadie más a quien fastidiar, ya Lisa le dijo que me dejara de perseguir, todo esto no tenía sentido el no me quería en su vida pero tampoco me dejaba en paz.

-ahhhhhhhhh!- grite contra la almohada de frustración ese hombre me iba a volver loca. Decidí dejar de pensar en el asunto e intentar en concentrarme en lo que iba a suceder dentro de unas cuantas horas, todavía no entendía muy bien porque me querían en su grupo y sobre todo que les hacía pensar que aceptaría, sin embargo en este momento dependía de ellos, y en cuanto supiera donde está Sonia Karp ellos también y ambos tendríamos el mismo objetivo, aunque no entendía por qué el afán de Víctor de encontrar al hermano de Lissa, ¿qué podría ganar él?

Mire mi reloj y vi que faltaba media hora para mi encuentro con Víctor, me fui a refrescar un poco, me hice un moño en el cabello y me fui. Intente caminar rápido, no sabía si Dimitri todavía estaba en el pueblo así mejor llegar lo más rápido posible.

Llegue a las 3:00pm exacta, el maldito no se podía quejar de mi puntualidad. Llevaba 15 minutos esperando y nadie se aparecía.

-¡Víctor, no voy a esperar ni un minutos más, si esta es tu forma que deseas que me una a tu grupo de idiotas, estas mas demente de lo que pareces, me largo!- grite, mi instinto me decía que me estaban vigilando, y yo no tenía paciencia para estar en esos juegos.

Me dispuse a salir de ahí, no había dado 4 pasos cuando un hombre soltó de no sé dónde cayendo adelante mío. El no podía tener más de 25, era alto como ce 1.85m, de pelo rubio oscuro, no lo llevaba largo como Dimitri, pero tampoco era corto, sus ojos color gris y una mirada peligrosa y juguetona, su cuerpo musculoso, sexy, tenía un tatuaje en el brazo derecho que lo rodeaba y terminaba cerca de la mano, llevaba una camisa sin mangas, un pantalón que le quedaba perfecto, sencillo pero casual. Literalmente ese hombre me dejo sin palabras, su presencia era arrebatadora e impresionante, el primer pensamiento que me cruzo en la mente fue tal vez un hombre así podría dejar de amar a Dimitri, pero lo deseche de una, el alzo una mano y volví en mí, no sabía si era del grupo de Víctor o si era un guardián, instintivamente me aleje y me prepare para una pelea.

-porque siempre haces eso, no puedes saludar como una persona normal –dijo una joven pequeña un poco extraña de cabello rosa y largo, sus ojos azules me miraban divertida, no podía ser mayor que yo, llevaba unos pantalones y una blusa sin magas, que le quedaban como un guante, todo de color negro lo cual resaltaba el color de su piel blanca, y su exótico color de cabello.

-Lo lamento Richard es un idiota sin educación, soy Margaret –inmediatamente note que ella no era dhampir sino una Moroi, supuse que Richard era su guardián. Yo los seguía mirando con desconfianza y ella lo noto.

-Víctor nos envió para darte más detalles sobre el plan de la noche, él siente no poder venir, -escuche bufar, al parecer él no se llevaba bien con él, al parecer nos íbamos a llevar bien.

-No creo que lo lamente simplemente tiene miedo, de que yo apoye a Rose si pierde el control y la ayude a matarlo.- dijo muy serio Richard, pero con una pizca de diversión la mirada.

-Valla creo que acabas de ganar una compañera, me agradas –mi vos sonó muy tranquila mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Oigan chicos me alegra que se lleven bien pero estamos contra tiempo, y tenemos mucho de qué hablar. –al parecer a Margaret no le gustaba mucho nuestros planes de muerte a Víctor.

-que es lo que quieren que haga.

-valla directa, hermosa, peligrosa, combinación letal –dijo Richard susurro sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Margaret lo ignoro.

-tu junto con Richard, llegaran a la disco, como una "pareja" enamorada, intentaran llamar la atención de Donovan, y fingirán que no notaron su presencia, luego saldrán a este callejón fingiendo pasión, el los va a seguir, tienen que parecer presa fácil, y ojala ebrios eso les ayudaría, luego yo y los demás entramos en acción.

- ¿Los demás?- pregunte cautelosamente

- no somos muchos aquí por el momento, solo estamos Richard, mi hermano Clark y yo.

-entonces entre los 4 vamos a atrapar a Donovan y matar a todos los Strigoi que lleguen.

- si –dijo muy segura.

- y que pasaría si Donovan no nos sigue y nos sigue otro Strigoi.

-lo matamos, entramos lo buscamos, y lo sacamos.

-no sabemos cuántos Strigoi abran adentro, y apenas somos 4.

-No me hagas menos por ser moroi, se defenderme perfectamente. –dijo mostrándome sus manos llenas de llamas.

-el fuego es útil, y ¿tu hermano posee la misma especialidad que tú?

-sí, y sabes que puedo ser mucha ayuda, tu peleaste junto a Christian y si mas no me equivoco, tiene la misma especialidad que nosotros.

-parece que sabes bastante de mi vida. – dije algo intrigada.

-sé lo que tengo que saber de ti, Rose, además para nadie es un secreto, lo que paso en esa lucha, y tu amorío con el ex Strigoi Dimitri, y todo lo que hiciste para volverlo dhampir de nuevo.

-Valla al parecer soy famosa.

-tal vez mas de lo que te imaginas.

-Chicas les parece si volvemos a lo nuestro.-dijo algo incomodo Richard, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

-Sin ofender Richard pero tú puedes parecer de todo, pero indefenso, jamás.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo –luego volvió a susurrar como para sí pero sin quitarme la mirada de encima. - directa, hermosa, peligrosa, e inteligente, combinación letal y perfecta.- hice como que no escuche lo último y seguí hablando.

-gracias, pero eso no arregla el pequeño problema.

-de hecho la fiesta es de disfraces, así que escogimos los disfraces de ustedes para que no parezcan tan "peligrosos" o para disimularlo.

-y de que me piensan disfrazar, porque eso yo lo ignoraba. –Richard no estaba nada contento con eso, a pesar de que su rostro y voz no mostraba emoción alguna había algo en su mirada que me lo decía.

-tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada, de hecho estoy segura que te va a gustar.-la mirada de esa chica cuando dijo eso realmente daba miedo, se notaba que algo traía entre manos.

-la última vez que me dijiste eso, fue un desastre, si esta vez ocurre algo parecido, no lo contaras. –la voz de Richard realmente se escucho muy amenazadora.

-ya señor intenso, no fue mi culpa.

- ¿de qué están hablando? ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? –yo miraba divertida la escena.

-no te atrevas a contarle, o tu colección de zapatos ira a dar a un centro de caridad, o tal vez los queme.

-No te atreverías.-dijo un tono de espanto, la pobre chica.

-Pruébame.

-Lo lamento Rose tal vez en otra ocasión te lo cuente.

-ok, donde está el traje, y donde quieres que nos veamos, ¿supongo que vamos a llegar juntos?

-Supones bien, pero no nos vamos a ver en ningún lado tu vendrás con nosotros.

-Margaret –dije lo más tranquila posible. –no iré con ustedes, no me voy a unir a ustedes, odio a Víctor y deseo volverlo a ver al lugar que pertenece, la cárcel. Así que jamás podría trabajar bajo sus órdenes.

Ella se quedo algo pensativa, como eligiendo bien sus palabras antes de hablar.

-veo que Víctor no te explicó nada acerca de la organización.

-Rose, ¿supones que Víctor es nuestro líder? –intervino Richard.

-sí.

-maldito bastardo, seguro quería echarse el crédito de tu unión a nosotros así ganar algo de indulgencia.

-tranquilízate, y tenemos que explicarle.-dijo con algo de rabia en la mirada Margaret.

-Rose, Víctor no es nuestro líder, y si fuera así créeme, que yo no estaría aquí. Nosotros somos un grupo de dhampir y morois que deseamos un cambio en este absurdo sistema, solo porque sin los moroi, no nos podamos reproducir no significa que tengamos que sacrificarnos, y luchar a muerte, solo para que ellos vivan.

Esta vez intervino Margaret, con un tono más suave que el de Richard.

-Nosotros no somos más ni menos que los dhampir, somos iguales, somos una sola familia, y nosotros también podemos defendernos de los Strigoi, y no ver a nuestros amigos intentándolo y a veces morir en el intento. Además de que no vemos por qué no debemos cazar a Strigoi, ellos son una amenaza, para todos, es estúpido quedarnos de brazos cruzados, mientras ellos matan a su voluntad y nos cazan.

-es cierto lo que dijo Margaret, somos un grupo selecto, puedes imaginar porque, pero eso no significa que seamos pocos. Nuestra líder se llama Rut, y ella es la que te está invitando a formar parte del grupo no la rata de Víctor, tal vez mas adelante la conozcas. Tú tienes una gran voluntad, no tienes miedo a decir lo que piensas, admiro mucho lo que dijiste en el consejo sobre la estúpida ley de los 16 años, además de que eres muy buena luchando, y nos serias de gran ayuda, todos deseamos que se nos unas. Créeme aunque somos muchos, no a todos se les deja entra a _RX_.

-Rose, se que tú en cierta manera estás de acuerdo en que los dhampir nos defiendan pero realmente no sabes lo horroroso que es ver morir a alguien que quieres por ti, y sentirse impotente de no poder ayudarla.

-¿Supongo que tu si lo sabes?

-desgraciadamente sí. –me arrepentí de haber hecho esa pregunta tan estúpida al ver la mueca de dolor que se dibujo en su rostro, era obvio que si lo decía era por algo.

-Margaret yo…

-No Rose tranquila, no pasa nada, yo tenía 15 años cuando paso, su nombre era Caroline, ella era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, siempre pasaba pendiente de mi, con ese estúpido lema: los Moroi son lo primero, como si su vida valiera menos que la mía. –ella suspiro, se notaba que todavía la extrañaba. –una noche un grupo de Strigoi atacaron mi casa, habían guardianes, pero eran demasiados, y uno llego a mi habitación, ella lucho contra él, mientras yo me quede estática, el miedo me congelo. Ella era muy buena, tal vez no tanto como tú. Era su primera pelea con un Strigoi, lo venció pero no salió ilesa, tenía demasiadas heridas, y no sobrevivo, esa noche murieron mis padres, mis tíos, 7 guardianes, en total 20 personas, solo Richard y yo sobrevivimos, mi hermano no estaba en la casa así que tuvo suerte.

-Nos atacaron aproximadamente 15 Strigoi, nos superaron en número, rompieron las custodias, y como te imaginaras tomaron a todos por sorpresa, así que fue una masacre, yo apenas tuve tiempo de sacar a Margaret de la casa. Llegue muy tarde para ayudar a Caroline.

-Lo siento, yo no sabía, y no entiendo como no había escuchado hablar de los que les paso.

-Ellos solo les importa, si perteneces a alguna familia real y nosotros no pertenecíamos a ninguna, sin embargo contábamos con guardianes porque papá era amigo de personas con influencia, lo irónico es que eso no lo salvo. Ese día yo perdí casi a toda mi familia y a mi mejor amiga, Richard perdió a su hermana. Richard, Clark y yo juramos hacer cualquier cosa para que nadie volviera a pasar por algo así. Ahora dime Rose que hubieras hecho tú, si las circunstancias fueran distintas, si tu hubieras estado en mi lugar, y vieras a Lissa luchar a muerte para defenderte, y tu sin poder ayudarla, y minutos más tarde verla morir en tus brazos.

Solo pensar en esa posibilidad hizo que me doliera el corazón, nunca me había puesto en el lugar de Lissa, aunque tampoco me gustaría verla luchando pero entendía el punto.

-Está bien iré, pero no significa que me voy a unir a ustedes, todavía tengo muchas preguntas.

-Pregunta Rose, tal vez nosotros te podamos aclarar algunas dudas.

- no creo que me quieran ayudar a encontrar al hermano de Lissa solo para tenerme en su grupo.

-Tienes razón, queremos que Lissa tenga voto en el consejo, para nadie es un secreto que ella simpatiza con nuestros ideales. Además la misma Tatiana ya tenía pensado encontrarla, sin embargo, no le alcanzo la vida. –Dijo muy seguro Richard.

-No me digas que Tatiana también formaba parte de este grupo.

-sí, te sorprenderías de quienes lo conforman, Rut es media hermana de Tatiana.-las palabras de Richard me habían dejado con la boca abierta, Tatiana en contra del sistema del cual era ella la cabeza, eso era muy inteligente un enemigo que lo ataca desde adentro. Y aparte tenía una media hermana.

-si su grupo es tan idealista, como tienen a Víctor dentro de él, porque estoy segura que saben lo que le hizo a Lissa y a su hija.

-Claro que lo sabemos, y créeme que yo estaría gustoso en eliminar a esa rata de la faz de la tierra, pero él por el momento, nos está siendo útil, en el momento que deje de serlo, lo devolveremos a la cárcel, que es donde pertenece. Y no pienses mal, no lo estamos utilizando, él lo sabe, nosotros no aceptamos nada de lo que hizo, esta ganado tiempo, pero su destino lo tiene bien marcado, el volverá a la cárcel donde morirá.

-Quieren a Lissa dentro del grupo para poder manipularla. –Dije yo todavía indecisa.

-La queremos en él, y en su momento se lo propondremos, pero déjame dejarte algo bien en claro nosotros no manipulamos a nadie, ni obligamos a nadie a pertenecer a RX.

- Hm no sé creo que me quieren a mí para llegar a Lissa.

-no, te queremos a ti, porque tienes experiencia en el campo, crees en lo que defendemos. Además sabemos que no tuviste nada que ver con el asesinato de Tatiana.

-Como saben que no fui yo.

-porque tu no serias tan estúpida de dejar el arma que te delatara, en la escena del crimen, sin contar que estabas con Adrian esa noche.

-¿Cómo saben que estaba con Adrian? Me han estado siguiendo.

-sí, desde hace tiempo, teníamos que estar seguros que no eras una farsa, algunos saben de nuestra existencia, y quieren infiltrarse, no pienses que hasta ahora pensamos en proponértelo.

-¿ustedes saben quién la mato?

-desgraciadamente no, pero te aseguro que Rut, no va a descansar en ponerle las manos encima.

Necesitaba pensar en esto era demasiada información para mí, la idea de unirme a este grupo me atraía, además de que no estaría sola, y Víctor no era quien lo comandaba, eso era lo mejor. Ahora entendía porque Tatiana me dejo la carta, ella sabía que si yo buscaba al hermano de Lissa, ellos me iban a encontrar.

-ustedes sabían de la existencia del hermano de Lissa antes que Tatiana me dejara la carta.

-Sí, Tatiana ya no lo había comentado, y desde entonces estábamos buscándolo.

-Tatiana quería que la ley pasara para quedar ella bien y calmar un poco los ánimos, luego le daría a Lissa quórum, ella tendría voto, llevaría la nueva ley a votación de nuevo donde sería rechazada, así sus opositores se darían cuenta que ya no son mayoría, y dejarían esas ideas estúpidas. Esa bruja no era tan idiota.

-te sorprendería.

-chicos, se que la plática está muy entretenida pero llevamos en este lugar cerca de 2 horas y empezamos a llamar la atención, les parece si nos vamos, además apenas tengo tiempo de arreglar a Rose, para la fiesta, y Clark debe estar que se sube por las paredes.

-vámonos, que esperamos.-al final decidí que por el momento no tenía nada que perder.

Cuando empezamos a salir, Margaret doblo para la izquierda, yo instintivamente la seguí, pero Richard me tomo por los hombros, abrazándome, y me hizo doblar para la derecha, justo cuando iba a preguntar, el se acerco y me susurro al oído.

-No vuelvas a ver. –el espero mi reacción antes de continuar. –hay un hombre al frente que nos estaba observando que trabaja para Donovan, no lleva mucho asiéndolo, pero si nos vamos juntos es sospechoso, si nos vamos por separado, parecerá que estábamos comprando alguna droga.

Yo seguía mirándolo directamente a sus ojos grises. Era fácil perderse en esa mirada, cuando logre salir de su transe, note que todavía me llevaba abrazada, volví a mirar su brazo, lo volví a ver con una ceja levantada, el no me había quitado la mirada, alzó los hombros quitándole importancia y dijo:

-Si tenemos que ser pareja ahora en la noche no veo por qué no empezar desde ahora, además, el lo más seguro le cuente a su jefe lo que vio y si nos ve como pareja no nos costará tanto convencerlo.

Aun así quito su brazo de mi hombro y me tomo la mano, cualquier persona que nos viera no tendría duda que parecemos una pareja. Después de un par de cuadras, nos subimos a un taxi.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunte.

-a donde nos estamos hospedando, necesitamos cambiarnos y hacer todo de acuerdo al plan, si queremos que todo salga bien.

Richard le dijo el nombre de un barrio al chofer, y este empezó el trayecto, tomo una ruta mostrándome un lado de la cuidad que yo no conocía, solo habían casas, muy bonitas por cierto, al parecer aquí vivían las personas que no tenían preocupaciones.

Llegamos a una casa pequeña, Richard pagó el taxi, el muy caballerosamente me abrió la puerta, invitándome a entrar. Había una pequeña sala bien equipada, una puerta a la derecha que daba a la cocina, y unas gradas que daban al piso de arriba, supuse que ahí estaban los cuartos.

-A la derecha está la cocina arriba hay 2 cuartos, y el baño, ala izquierda está la sala y ese vago que vez ahí es Clark el hermano de Margaret. –dijo en modo de presentación Richard.

- ¡hola! Mucho gusto.- dijo el aludido, levantándose para darme la mano, era un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules, prácticamente iguales a los de su hermana, alto y delgado, llevaba una camisa negra y un pantalón del mismo color, no era tan guapo como Richard, pero tenía lo suyo.

-igual.-fue lo único que pude responder.

-¿Margaret ya llegó? –pregunto Richard como quien no quiere la cosa.

-sí, hace como 15 minutos, dijo que te digiera Rose que subieras por qué tiene que alistarte, para esta noche.

-La puerta de la derecha, esa es vuestra habitación. –Dijo Richard.

-¿nuestra?

-si vas a formar parte de RX, supongo que te quedaras con nosotros, puesto que te persiguen, y no tienes donde quedarte, es lo más seguro, nosotros te protegeremos, y tranquila es temporal. Ve antes que se impaciente más, créeme, no la quieres ver molesta.

-ok, gracias. –subí un poco confundida, entre a "mi habitación", no tenía nada de especial, solo 2 camas, una silla con un espejo al frente, y una Margaret que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro por toda la pequeña habitación, sacando maquillaje, zapatos, todo un arsenal de belleza.

-Valla ya era hora, siéntate en esa silla –me ordeno. Así lo hice en verdad no se veía muy amistosa, así que preferí obedecer antes de atenerme a las consecuencias.

Después de 2 horas de maquillaje, peinado, y una plática larga sobre la vida de Margaret y su "idiota hermano" como ella le decía ya era la hora de probarme el misterioso traje, que estaba en una bolsa.

-¡MARGARTE, ESTAS LOCA SI PIENSAS QUE ME PONDRE ESE ESTUPIDO PELUCHE EN EL HOMBRO! Gritó un Richard completamente enfurecido.

-Cambiante esos son los zapatos, estoy segura que te encantaran.

Así lo hice, era el traje más hermoso que había visto en mi vida era sexy, atrevido, seguro que a mi madre le daría un infarto si me viera con él. Tenía un hermoso corset, negro que tallaba y resaltaba mi figura, con unas hermosas mangas holgadas, y una pequeña y hermosa falda, que con una botas altas, ni parecidas a las que me había puesto noches atrás, no lo aparentaban pero eran bastantes cómodas, tanto que estaba segura que no tendría problema en correr o luchar, y para complementar mi atuendo un hermoso sombrero, ahora si parecía toda una pirata, junto con el maquillaje, y mi pelo completamente rizado y amarrado de lado, me veía increíble.

Ya estaba lista, Margaret había hecho un trabajo increíble. No llevaba ni un día de conocerlos y realmente me sentía cómoda con ellos, era como si hubiera encontrado un lugar para mí. No sabía si me sentía así por el hecho de que Lissa estuviera lejos y no tomara en cuenta mis sentimientos o que Dimitri decidiera sacarme de su vida, o que cada uno de mis amigos se encontraba lejos y me excluyeran en sus planes aunque según ellos era para ayudarme pero la verdad me sentía sola. Me mire una vez más en el espejo y decidí bajar, Richard y Margaret no se habían puesto de acuerdo, con el perico de peluche que esta quería ponerle en el hombro, era una escena bastante graciosa verla brincado con el peluche en la mano intentando alcanzar el hombro de Richard, lo cual por física pura era casi imposible, aparte de que él le huía como aterrorizado a la idea.

-valla, Rose te ves increíble, -Clark fue el primero en darse cuenta de mi presencia, inmediatamente Richard y Margaret dejaron de pelear y fijaron su atención en mi.

-obvio que se ve increíble yo la arregle, idiota –al parecer a Margaret le indignaba que dudaran de su capacidad como modista y estilista.

-te vez bien –fue lo único que dijo Richard, no había notado hasta ese momento que se veía increíblemente sexy, llevaba solo un chaleco de cuero café, y unos pantalones del mismo material que le quedaban perfectos y hacían juego con el chaleco, también tenía un parche en un ojo, se le veía bien aunque era un sacrilegio tapar esos hermosos ojos. Creo que los disfraces estaban bien, nos veíamos sexy y peligrosos, como tendría que ser un pirata.

-Creo que es mejor irnos de una vez. –dijo Richard quien no me había quitado la mirado de encima, ni yo a él. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve perdida es su mirada gris que me hipnotizo por completo. Nada mas asentí y termine de bajar las escaleras, donde él me esperaba con la mano extendida. No dude en tomarla, cuando sentí su mano con la mía, tuve una sensación extraña, por un instante imagine que era Dimitri el que tomaba de la mano y no él, un sentimiento de culpabilidad me invadió, no era posible que sintiera que le estaba faltando a Dimitri, si el andaba abrazado con Sídney por ahí.

-Margaret me llevare el Audi.

-llamará mucho la atención. –Clark no estaba muy de acuerdo me hizo pensar que el carro era suyo, pero al parecer me equivoque.

-es mi carro creo que es el más seguro, considerando la situación, además sabes que la policía nos podría alcanzar con él y sería más fácil perderlos, recuerda que ahora Rose, es de los nuestros y tenemos que cuidarla.

-vete de una vez nosotros nos llevaremos el de cada quien. –dijo Margaret poco convencida.

-Rose voy por el auto ya vengo, te espero afuera no tardes. –dijo Richard marchándose y soltándome, sentí un vacio extraño cuando lo hizo.

-suerte, entre un rato nos vemos, no dudes que ahí estaré con el idiota de Clark. Sé que todavía no has aceptado pero lo harás. RX somos una familia, estoy segura que te gustará.

Asentí y salí, Richard ya estaba esperándome al lado de la puerta del acompañante de un hermoso carro negro, estaba de acuerdo con Clark definitivamente iba a llamar la atención. Me abrió la puerta muy caballerosamente, para luego el subirse y empezar a conducir.

-no crees que sea contra producente que llamemos tanto la atención con este Audi.

-no, en cierta manera eso es lo que queremos, que nos vean y que no sepan que nosotros sabemos de ellos.

-¿qué modelo es este Audi? se ve muy moderno y caro.

- es un Audi A8 L, es blindado y yo lo modifique para que guardara algunos regalitos, y si es algo caro pero fue lo único bueno que me dejo mi padre.

-¿conoces a tu padre?

-sí por desgracia, aunque preferiría no saber de su existencia.

No hablamos más durante todo el trayecto. Me sorprendía que Richard conociera a su padre era raro que un moroi se preocupara por sus hijos, no estaba segura si este era el caso, pero por lo menos le regalo un súper carro, eso debe significar algo.

-ya llegamos.

Y como era de esperar todos los que estaban asiendo fila para entrar voltearon a ver el carro. Richard lo estaciono a un costado de la calle, y salió para abrirme la puerta realmente me podía acostumbrar a esto.

-Gracias. –dije el me tomo la mano, y caminos hacia la entrada del lugar el guarda se nos quedo viendo y nos dejo entrar, supuse que el carro lo impresionó. El lugar era más grande de lo que parecía tenía 2 pisos, el volumen de la música era increíblemente alto, sentí nauseas eso quería decir que los Strigois ya estaban aquí. Había toda clase de personas disfrazadas, el más común era de vampiro, al parecer están de modas, habían unos cuantos piratas mas pero ningún traje se parecía al nuestro, zombis, creí ver a una chica vestida de Lady gaga, se veía completamente ridícula, de pronto Richard me saco de mis observaciones.

-¿Quieres bailar?- me pregunto con esa mirada gris profunda que me quitaba la respiración.

-No creo…-me interrumpió no dejándome terminar.

-Vamos Rose, tenemos que parecer una pareja enamorada, y con costos me miras, tan mal me veo.

-no ese es problema, te vez demasiado bien.-no sabía de donde salió tanta sinceridad.

-Entonces que dices ¿bailamos?

-está bien un rato y luego vemos donde nos sentamos, y recuerda que no venimos a divertirnos.

-no, pero eso no significa que no lo podamos hacer un rato, además seria una descortesía llevar a su novia a bailar, y estando en el lugar, no invitarla a bailar, ¿no crees? –analizando su pensamiento tenía razón, yo estaba siendo bastante absurda, el era "mi novio" y yo con costos lo había dejado tomarme la mano. Así que me dirigí a la pista de baile, el solamente me siguió. Yo empecé a moverme a ritmo de la música, mi cadera se movía de forma muy sensual, el me observo por un momento, yo lo volví a ver con una ceja levantada, quien lo entendía primero me invitaba a bailar y luego solo me observaba hacerlo. Richard comprendió rápidamente el mensaje, y se acerco, muy sensualmente, me tomo las manos y empezó a moverse conmigo, nuestros cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más, hasta el punto en que yo estaba prácticamente pegada a él, y rozando nuestros cuerpos, de pronto el se empezó a acercar su boca a la mía tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me besó, me quede estática de la sorpresa por un segundo, no me podía quitar por que se suponía que éramos pareja, pero esa no era la única razón de por qué no lo hacía, sino que ese beso me gusto, la lujuria me había ganado y sin pensarlo más se lo respondí, él me estrecho más como queriéndome acercar, como si eso fuera posible, ya que estaba lo más cerca posible, sentía su abdomen bien marcado sobre mí, el beso se volvió más hambriento, unas de sus manos bajo a mi espalda, mientras las mías tomaban su pelo. Sus besos eran diferentes a los de Dimitri pero tenían la misma intensidad. No podía creer que un "Dios griego" me estuviera besando y yo simplemente seguía pensando en él. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi espalda, mientras las mías hacían el mismo recorrido en él.

Nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire, pero manteníamos nuestras frentes juntas mientras nuestras respiraciones se regulaban, sentí varias miradas sobre nosotros, pero no me importaba llevaba tiempo que no me sentía así, de viva.

-Iré por algo de beber, tranquila ninguna bebida tendrá alcohol por el momento.

-yo buscare una mesa.

Encontré una cerca de donde estábamos, me senté no tuve que esperar mucho rápido llego con 2 botellas de agua, me dio una y yo empecé a beber, el se sentó a mi lado abrazándome.

Richard estaba muy pensativo, algo estaba rondando en su cabeza, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, su silencio me volvía loca hasta que por fin hablo.

-Sabes, observando bien todo este ambiente, no creo que el plan de Margaret funcione.

-Yo pienso igual, pero sinceramente no tengo otro.

-Yo sí, déjame hacer una llamada, ya vuelvo y cuando lo haga sígueme la corriente, ah y por favor no te muevas de aquí, no tardo.

Se fue no sin antes darme un beso corto en los labios y luego una mirada seductora. Alguien se me acerco por detrás de la silla, y me susurro al oído, no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber quien era.

-Parece que te estás divirtiendo con tu nuevo compañero.-puede notar un tono de odio en su voz.

-no fuiste tú quien hace poco me dijo que necesitaba una vida lejos de ti, pues siéntete feliz porque eso estoy haciendo, Guardián Belikov. –me volví para enfrentar los ojos que tanto amaba.

* * *

><p><em>Ahhhhhhhh! chicas se que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto, pero la U me absorbió increíblemente, por cierto creo que necesito una Beta, que me ayude un poco, si saben de alguna me avisan, yo desconozco un poco el asunto. Volviendo a la historia se que muchas odiaran a Richard, pero no sé creo que es sexy, además Dimitri se ha portado muy mal con Rose creo que es justo que sufra un poco más, déjenme sus comentarios a ver que les pareció y que suponen que pasará. <em>

_NOS LEEMOS, BYE! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes y algunos diálogos son de la señora Richelle Mead, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos._

_**DEL CAP ANTERIOR…**_

_-Sabes, observando bien todo este ambiente, no creo que el plan de Margaret funcione._

_-Yo pienso igual, pero sinceramente no tengo otro._

_-Yo sí, déjame hacer una llamada, ya vuelvo y cuando lo haga sígueme la corriente, ah y por favor no te muevas de aquí, no tardo._

_Se fue no sin antes darme un beso corto en los labios y luego una mirada seductora. Alguien se me acerco por detrás de la silla, y me susurro al oído, no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber quién era._

_-Parece que te estás divirtiendo con tu nuevo compañero.-puede notar un tono de odio en su voz._

_-no fuiste tú quien hace poco me dijo que necesitaba una vida lejos de ti, pues siéntete feliz porque eso estoy haciendo, Guardián Belikov. –me volví para enfrentar los ojos que tanto amaba_.

* * *

><p>Lo tenía frente a mí, en todo su esplendor, dándome esa mirada de reproche como cuando me regañaba por algo, y yo no le baje la mirada, no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarme nada, y yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, y si fuera así a él no le tenía que importar, yo ya no le daba cuentas a nadie.<p>

-si no tienes nada más que decirme, me podrías dejar sola, no necesito soportar tu presencia más de lo debido. –pude ver una nota de dolor en sus ojos pero su cara no lo demostró, tal vez había herido su orgullo un poco.

- si me imagino, no sea que tu nuevo "novio" regrese y nos encuentre juntos. –no podía creer que tuviera el descaro de hacerme una escena, juro que este hombre es bipolar.

-celoso guardián Belikov, porque si es así tendría que recordarle que mi vida solo me concierne a mí, y lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no le debe importar o tengo que volverle a recordar que usted me saco de su vida.

-Rose deja de comportarte así pareces una niña. –esa fue la gota que rego el vaso, yo no era una niña después de todo lo que había vivido, el se atrevía a decirme eso.

-me dices que parezco una niña, déjame decirte guardián Belikov que esta niña ha pasado por la ausencia de una madre que su trabajo siempre fue más importante que su pequeña hija, paso por desconocer quién era su padre, y luego darse cuenta que es un mafioso que muchos temen, sufrir la muerte de los padres de su mejor amiga que era mi única familia que conocía, volver de la muerte gracias a un don extraño que posee ella, vivir 2 años sola con ella para protegerla, ser secuestra por Strigois y ver como mataban a mi amigo todo por intentar defenderme, que la trataran de loca por ser una besada por las sombrar y poder ver espíritus de personas que ya no están en este mundo, enamorarme de un hombre que para él siempre seré una niña a sus ojos, incluso después de que me hizo suya, para que horas después lo dieran por muerto por un ataque de Strigois, y sentir el vacio y el dolor más grande que se ha podido sentir por su pérdida y luego darse cuenta que era uno de ellos e irlo a buscar para intentar matarlo, porque estaba segura que eso era lo que él hubiera deseado que lo hicieran y enserio que lo intente ignorando el enorme dolor que sentía. Ser secuestrada y torturada por él, -puede ver como su cara se estrujaba de una mueca de dolor, pero aun así continúe. –luchar con él y darlo por muerto para que después aparezca y la persiga queriéndola matar, mientras ella busca la forma de que vuelva hacer un dhampir, y cuando lo consigue, ¿qué pasa?, ¡ah sí! el ya no quiere nada con ella, y le hace una estúpida promesa a su mejor amiga, sacándola de su vida porque perdió la "capacidad de amar", o porque no se puede perdonar lo que le hizo, sin saber que esa niña lo habría perdonado en el instante que paso todo, porque lo amaba, sentir el rechazo de él, ha y para finalizar ser acusada de un asesinato que no cometió, pero no cualquiera, claro, sino el de la reina, para que después sus amigos decidan como debe ser su vida, sin tomar en cuenta lo que ella desea. Sí, en definitiva esto es todo lo normal que puede vivir una niña de mi edad, ahora por favor ya lárgate. – termine gritándole al final del pequeño resumen de mi vida, no le nada que él no supiera, pero necesitaba sacarlo de mi, el seguía ahí de pie con su mirada fija en mi, al parecer estaba intentando asimilar todo lo que le había dicho, mientras yo tomaba un poco de aire, e intentaba irme, tenerlo cerca me afectaba más de lo que quería reconocer. El se volvió a interponer impidiendo alejarme.

-Roza, yo… -no lo deje continuar, no tenía ganas de escuchar lo que quería decirme, esta conversación se había alargado mas de que yo deseaba.

-simplemente déjeme en paz, esta vez soy yo quien te lo pido, si no me puedes amar, perfecto déjame libre, no te quiero más en mi vida no eres bueno para mí. Déjame poder hacer mi vida sin ti, ¿eso no era lo que querías?, simplemente ¡déjame! –Sus ojos mostraban demasiadas emociones juntas tristeza y dolor eran las que más se reflejaban.

-Yo le prometí a Lissa que te cuidaría.

-déjate de escusas absurdas, guardián Belikov, ya ella te pidió que me dejaras en paz, así que búscate otra escusa, no necesito que tú me cuides, no te necesito. – al parecer Dimitri quería discutir eso pero no pudo. Sentí como unos brazos fuertes me rodeaban la cintura, y entonces comprendí el repentino silencio de Dimitri. Richard había llegado.

-y si ella ocupara alguien que la cuide ahora me tiene a mí, guardián Belikov. –la cara de Dimitri cambio inmediatamente a su modo guardián, no sabía que Dimitri y Richard se conocieran, esta conversación tenía todas las características de terminar en desastre. Richard estaba muy serio y lo miraba seriamente, sin expresión alguna en su cara.

-tiempo sin verte guardián Mckenzie

- no parece tanto viejo amigo, no sabía que ahora te dedicaras acosar, y perseguir mujeres. Es impropio de ti, que no respetes la petición de una dama cuando te pide que la dejes sola. –juro que vi salir fuego de los ojos de Dimitri por un momento para luego cerrarlos e intentar tranquilizarse, algo completamente inusual, el no era de alterarse tan fácilmente.

- Sabes perfectamente de que no se trata de eso Richard además no creo que sea tu problema.

-todo lo que tenga que ver con ella en es mi problema Dimitri.

-claro todo lo que tenga que ver con ella y Sonia… -no deje a Dimitri seguir hablando, no era propio de el ser tan imprudente, de verdad estaba molesto, para que pensara bien sus palabras y fuera controlado por sus emociones.

-quieren dejar de discutir estamos llamando demasiado la atención por si no lo notaron y no creo que ustedes quieran empezar un pelea entre ustedes en este sitio con los… -deje la frase inconclusa, estaba segura que no había ninguno cerca pero no sabía si habían humanos cerca que trabajaran para ellos. Richard hizo el mismo gesto que había hecho Dimitri hace unos momentos cerrando los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Como siempre tienes razón Rose, además los planes han cambiado, necesito ponerte al día, ¿nos vámonos? –dijo ofreciéndome su mano, yo asentí y la tome, cuando me disponía a seguirlo, Dimitri tomo mi hombro deteniéndome.

-no sé qué es lo que planeas Richard pero donde valla ella yo iré, y como dijo Rose no queremos una pelea así que más te vale que me incluyan en ellos.

-como desees Dimitri, pero solo te informo que ella es ahora uno de los nuestros. Y tu presencia sale sobrando.

Pude ver la cara de sorpresa en Dimitri pero la controlo al instante. Solo asintió y nos siguió.

-¿donde dejaste a Sídney?- no pude evitar preguntar lo que había visto en la mañana todavía me daba vueltas en la cabeza.

-la deje en un lugar seguro.

Salimos del local y caminamos un par de cuadras lejos de él, ninguno dijo nada, Richard todavía me llevaba de la mano, mientras Dimitri se mantenía detrás mío, siguiéndonos muy de cerca, casi que podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello. Llegamos a un pequeño parque de juegos de niños, y Richard se sentó en una banca, obligándome a mí a ser lo mismo ya que no me soltaba. Dimitri estaba analizando el lugar para luego solo quedarse de pie al frente nuestro.

-Donaban sabe donde esta Sonia, necesitamos que nos lo diga primero pensamos en montarle una emboscada, pero analizando la situación Rose y yo decidimos que era muy arriesgado, así que vamos a vernos con Margaret y Clark, para idear una nueva forma de sacarle la formación.-dijo Richard poniendo al día a Dimitri. Y continuo –yo conté alrededor de 7 Strigois en la planta de arriba, podemos asumir que hay por lo menos 5 mas, en la oficina, podemos suponer que en total hay alrededor de 12, y nosotros apenas somos 4, bueno 5 contándote, Dimitri. Estamos en una gran desventaja.

-¿para que ocupan saber el paradero de Sonia Krap? –Dimitri pregunto con gran curiosidad y Richard le dio una mirada cansada y le respondió.

-Dimitri aunque seamos amigos de muchos años, eso no te lo puedo decir yo, solo Rose y si ella no lo ha hecho, tendrá sus razones y yo voy a respetarlas. Si quieres seguir con nosotros solo ayuda y olvídate de hacer preguntas, confórmate con lo que te damos a saber por favor. Creo que tu solo estas aquí, para asegurarte que ella esté bien, has tomado el papel de su guardián, aunque yo opino que ella no ocupa alguien que la cuide, pero ese no es mi problema, volviendo al tema, si quieres saber algo pregúntaselo a Rose, y respeta sus respuestas por favor no quiero tener problemas contigo, Dimka. –Richard le dijo Dimka, sabía que se conocían pero no creía que fueran tan amigos para que Dimitri le permitiera decirle Dimka, hasta ahora solo a Tasha le había oído llamarle así, y ellos fueron más que amigos, además el tono que uso Richard fue suave, como alguien que quiere corregir a un hermano, en definitiva ellos tienen un pasado juntos. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, por un momento, y Dimitri cerró los ojos y asintió, pocas veces cedía tan fácil.

-Yo conozco a Donaban, en el tiempo que fui Strigoi hice algunos negocios con él, si lo contacto diciéndole que nos reunamos, eso puede ayudar a sacarlo sin tantos escoltas, el problema es que no tengo su número ya que a los Strigoi le gusta todo que sea personal o por los hombres que tienen a su servicio eso lo hacen sentirse más importante e imponente. Ocupamos un humano que haga lo contacte.

-Es un excelente plan y creo que el mejor hasta el momento. Dimka siempre tan inteligente, Margaret y Clark no deben de tardar en llegar voy a llamarlos y avisarles, ellos se encargaran de conseguir a un humano. Tenemos que citarlo en un lugar donde lo podamos emboscar, y si no me equivoco ya tienes pensado el lugar, creo que hoy no podemos hacer nada más. Nos veremos al medio día aquí. –yo todavía estaba asimilando todo lo que había pasado hoy, cuando Richard me tomo de la mano para irnos, prácticamente me levantó, no habíamos dado 2 pasos cuando Dimitri me tomo del otro brazo.

-No pensaras que te irás sin mí.

- por supuesto que no, Dimka, se perfectamente que sabes dónde nos estamos quedando no me digas que ahora necesitas invitación para entrar a mi casa. –Dimitri solo sonrió divertido por el tono jocoso que usó Richard, no había duda que eran buenos amigos me atrevía a asegurar que casi hermanos.

Yo seguía observando la escena, todo esto parecía tan irreal, desde cuando mi vida se volvió un drama. Solo espero que esto termine rápido.

-Rose, ¿te sientes bien?, no has dicho nada y eso es raro en ti.-dijo Richard dedicándome una mirada de preocupación.

-tranquilo, estoy perfectamente, solo que esto me parece algo irreal, y estoy cansada.

-Voy a llamar a Margaret y a traer el carro, quédate aquí con Dimitri.

-yo te puedo acompañar no hay problema.

-no me digas que ahora te da miedo quedarte conmigo a solas –interviniendo Dimitri.

-No es eso guardián Belikov, si no como le dije antes deseo estar cerca de usted lo menos posible, su presencia me resulta innecesaria.-El solo me miraba fijamente yo le mantuve la mirada intentándole mostrar indiferencia, aunque debo aceptar que su mirada me inquietaba un poco, pero luego recordé sus palabras _ "He renunciado a ti. El amor se desvanece. El mío lo ha hecho" _y mi mirada se endureció mas, yo también renuncie a él, y mi amor se está transformando por odio.

-Chicos tranquilícense, Rose seré rápido lo prometo. –se acerco y me besó castamente los labios para luego abrazarme y susurrarme.

-Aprovecha y aclara las cosas, porque sabes que no lo vamos a perder fácilmente así que mejor llevar la convivencia en paz, no crees.-dicho eso, me cerró un ojo y se fue.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, yo me senté en la banca donde hacía poco había estado con Richard. Dimitri me miraba serio y fijamente, buscando algo en mis ojos. Todo este juego ya me estaba cansando Richard se sentía como mi novio y no llevaba ni 24 horas de conocerlo, aunque no podía negar que me atraía inmensamente. Y Dimitri que no me dejaba de aparecer en mi vida.

-¿Quieres dejar de verme? –Dije con tono de cansancio –parece que nunca me hubieras visto.

-En realidad nunca te había visto vestida de esa forma, y realmente te ves muy bien. –no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

-No entiendo porque continúas aquí. – tenía que cambiar de tema, no me gustaba nada si la conversación se tornaba en ese camino, pero el simplemente ignoro mi comentario y siguió observándome. Así que volví a insistir, lo más tranquila posible.

-dime guardián Belikov, porque te cuesta tanto irte lejos de mí, hace unos cuantos días eso era lo que más deseabas que yo te dejara en paz y continuara con mi vida, y ahora eres tu quien me acosa?

- ¿enserio te uniste a los RX? –genial si él no contestaba mis preguntas yo no contestaría las suyas.

-¿Por qué no te vas?

-contéstame Rose, esto es serio.

-no tengo por qué contestar tus preguntas si tu no contestas las mías, sin embargo lo voy a hacer. No es algo lo que te interese.

-Parece no entender lo que estás haciendo y quiénes son ellos.

-te lo vuelvo a repetir no es algo de lo que te interese.

-son extremistas, no los conoces.

-muchas personas que creía conocer me decepcionaron y me lastimaron, no veo que daño pueda hacerme unirme a personas que no conozco. –sabia que eso era un golpe bajo, y su cara me lo demostró, sin embargo no me importo, recordar que el Dimitri que yo ame estaba muerto para mi, y que este que tenia adelante no era más que una sombra, me daba fuerzas para hablar así.

–Ahora quieres tener la educación de contestar mi pregunta.

-estoy aquí para cuidarte.

-no veo de que tienes que cuidarme, que yo no pueda defenderme.

-si note que para eso ahora tienes a Richard.

-si no te conociera diría que estas celoso, pero es imposible que puedas sentir algo, porque ese Dimitri, murió meses atrás.

-parece que yo no soy el único que ha cambiado.

-yo no dije que cambiaras, dije que no eres el Dimitri que era mi profesor, amigo y…-no pude terminar la frase pero al aparecer el sí.

-amante.

-si amante, el que esta adelante mío es otro Dimitri, el que yo ame está muerto.

-¿amas a Richard? –su mirada era intensa pero sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, era obvio que no amaba a Richard llevaba menos de 24 horas de conocerlo sin embargo sentía que lo conocía desde siempre aparte que era sumamente guapo, si había alguien con quien pudiera volver a sentirme amaba y volver amar era él, sin embargo Dimitri no tenia por que saberlo, pero mi boca me traicionó y dije algo que estaba segura que luego me iba a doler.

-la primera persona que ame la mataron los Strigois, pero Richard esta cerca de convertirse la segunda, si eso satisface tu curiosidad.

-supongo que me lo merezco…-no termine de escuchar sentí un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y de pronto yo estaba con Lissa, ella corría asustada, sonaban detonaciones pero no de balas, eran mucho más fuertes, eran de bombas, ella no corría sola, muchas personas corrían huyendo, Christian corría delante de ella arrastrándola de la mano para que no se quedara atrás, la paredes parecían que se querían caer el humo salía por doquier, Lissa está asustada, pude reconocer que estaban en la corte, Eddie corría muy cerca de ellos, escoltándolos, la gente seguía corriendo vi a algunos guardianes intentando guiar a las personas a la salida, esto parecía un ataque, ¡Dios! Esto era un ataque, estaban atacando la corte, Lissa pensaba igual que yo, ella seguía corriendo hasta que por fin pudieron salir, había muchas personas alrededor viendo como los edificios parecían chimeneas, ya no salía personas de él, cuándo se escullo una fuerte detonación, y todos nuevamente empezaron a correr alejándose, los edificios empezaron a derrumbarse uno a uno, nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando el lugar más seguro para los morois y dhampir, esto era increíble, pero ¿quien quería atacar así la corte y que ganaban con eso? Lissa no paraba de llorar. No había nadie herido y al parecer tampoco había muertos, solo pérdidas materiales, de pronto todo se volvió negro y no supe más de mí.

-Rose- escuchaba que me llamaban a lo lejos pero todo era tan extraño, -Rose- era la misma voz, era un hombre, que me llamaba pero no reconocía esa voz, la sentía fría. –Rose- volvió a llamarme pero esta vez era otro hombre que me llamaba una voz más dulce, pero ninguna de las dos las reconocía.

Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, no me podía mover, mis ojos empezaron a enfocar una luz, poco a poco todo se volvió más nítido, estaba en un cuarto de paredes azules.

-Rose.-me volvieron a llamar pero esta vez reconocí la voz, o por lo menos eso creí.

-Richard- fue lo único que pude decir, mientras intentaba incorporarme, Margaret estaba a un costado de la cama sosteniendo mi mano, tenía cara de preocupación, Dimitri estaba saliendo de la habitación, Richard está al frente de la cama dándome una sonrisa de alivio.

-¿qué paso? –pregunte cuando ya todo se volvió más claro, y ya estaba sentada en la cama.

-eso nos encantaría saber, Rose, cuando Richard y yo llegamos estabas en el suelo, y Dimka estaba intentando que volvieras en sí, pero no reaccionabas.

- lo lamento, no quise preocuparlos.

- no pasa nada lo importante es que ya te encuentras bien fueron 2 días bastante arduos.

-¿2 días? Dices que estuve inconsciente 2 días.

-sí, Dimka parecía que iba a empezar a subir por las paredes si no despertabas pronto. –me había perdido de algo, Margaret no dejaba de sonreír, como si recordara algo gracioso.

-la verdad nunca lo había visto tan preocupado.

-y tu Richard, no estabas nada preocupado ¿verdad? –pude ver como Richard se sonrojaba un poco mientras buscaba una escusa para salir de la situación.

-voy a ver si Dimitri hizo café. ¿Quieres café Rose? –no me había dado cuenta que me estaba muriendo de hambre hasta que Richard lo mencionó.

-no creo que deba beber café le podría hacer daño, mejor tráele un chocolate caliente, con algunas galletas mientras Clark y Sídney consiguen algo mejor para que coma.

-lo que tu digas Margaret. –dijo eso saliendo de la habitación.

-ahora si Rose me podrías contar que fue lo que paso para que estuvieras inconsciente 2 días, nos tenias a todos preocupados.

-lo siento no quise preocuparlos, la verdad no sé bien lo que pasó solo perdí el conocimiento y no sé nada más. – era verdad no recordaba gran cosa, y el solo el hecho de intentarlo así que mi cabeza me doliera.

-ok, la verdad me parece normal después de todo lo que has pasado últimamente creo que tu cuerpo te pidió un descanso. –yo lo único que pude hacer es sonreír, porque en cierta manera era verdad.

-ahora Margaret dime ¿ya encontraron a Sonia? ¿Qué paso con Donovan?

-Ya tenemos su dirección.

-¿lo hicieron sin mi?

-No despertabas cariño y como sabes el tiempo apremia además no solo sin ti, Dimitri tampoco fue.

-¿Entonces como hicieron?

-Fácil Dimka consiguió el numero de celular y lo cito en un lugar donde montamos la emboscada, ya que el muy idiota no te quería dejar sola así que lo hicimos nosotros 3, la verdad fue fácil, no solo llevó 2 idiotas con él y los neutralizamos rápidamente.

-¿cuándo vamos por ella? –dije no cabiendo de la emoción

-dentro de unos días cuando te recuperes y recibamos nuevas ordenes.

- pero Lisa no tiene muchos días la elección avanza y cuando antes mejor.

-de hecho Rose la elección se va atrasar un par de semanas para ser exacta. -así que ella sabía algo que no me quería decir pero ¿que era?- ¿por qué motivo?

-la verdad no sé, no pregunte, fue una llamada rápida. –decidí dejarlo así ya que Richard me traía una taza de chocolate caliente con una galletas que se veían extremadamente deliciosas.

-ok está bien, Richard porque diablos duraste tanto, muero de hambre.

-Por qué no se ponían de acuerdo quien iba a traer la comida.-dijo entrando Sídney, -Hola Rose, me alegro de ver que ya estas mejor.

-Hola –no fue mi saludo más cordial pero todavía me acordaba de la forma que Dimitri y ella se llevaban y sencillamente no dejaba de gustarme.

-no se supone que la que debería estar molesta soy yo, fuiste a mí a quien secuestraste para luego dejarla en una cafetería.

-mmm – fue lo único que dije mientras me metía varias galletas a mi boca, en verdad tenía hambre.

-ya veo ahora alguien me puede decir, que pasa aquí, y porque el interés por Sonia.

-no es de tu incumbencia. –respondí yo mas secamente que antes.

-creo que si Rose no te quiere decir, sus motivos tendrá y por lo tanto nosotros también los respetamos.-dijo muy seriamente Richard que estaba sentado a mi lado en la cama, rodeándome con su brazo.

-no entiendo tanto misterio. –se notaba que Sídney estaba algo desconcertada con mi actitud, pero en realidad a mi no me importaba lo más mínimo, si tengo que admitirlo estaba algo celosa, y su presencia aquí hacia que me recordarse que Dimitri ya no me amaba a mí.

-creo que es mejor dejarla sola Sídney, para que descanse, estuvo inconsciente bastante tiempo, es mejor que duerma un poco, mientras yo le consigo algo de comer que no sean galletas. –dijo Margaret con reproche mirando a Richard mientras salía.

-si se supone que la vamos a dejar sola, ¿por qué se queda Richard? –se notaba que no le agravada, con eso ya Richard había ganado puntos conmigo.

-por que alguien tiene que recoger el plato y cuidarla mientras duerme.

-yo puedo hacer eso.

-Yo prefiero que se quede Richard, el tiene mi absoluta confianza.-puede ver dolor en los ojos de ella, mientras Margaret la terminaba de sacar de la habitación.

-por favor que no nos molesten en todo la tarde. Dije yo lo más seria posible, Margaret asintió y dijo.

-solo te molestare para traerte tu comida mas tarde. –yo no puede evitar sonreír y asentir por que las galletas me habían calmado el estomago pero todavía tenía hambre.

-ahora que estamos solos Rose, me puedes decir de que va todo esto, porque me quieres todo la tarde solo contigo.

-por que quiero hablar contigo.

-y ¿de quieres hablar?-dijo con tono de precaución mientras alzaba una ceja.

- de lo que paso con Donovan, de cómo vamos hacer que Sonia hable, y cuando se va ir Dimitri.

-mmm, por donde quieres que empiece.

-por el principio, Donovan.

Estuvimos hablando por más de 2 horas de todos los por menores de todo lo que paso con Donovan y discutiendo cual era la mejor manera en manejar a Sonia. Y todavía no llegábamos a nada. No estábamos seguros que con tortura fuera hablar y no se nos ocurría un plan b. Realmente me sorprendía la forma en que Richard y yo nos llevamos estar con él era tan natural como respirar, porque no llevaba ni una semana de conocerlo pero sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, podría ser que estuviera loca, en este instante ya no lo sabía pero él me hacía sentir tranquila. Me quede dormida no sé en qué momento en sus brazos, pero lo que si sabía era que no quería despertar de la forma que lo hice.

-ujum…, lamento interrumpir pero Rose necesita comer. –dijo Dimitri que traía una bandeja de comida, con voz neutra, y una miraba que podía traspasar las paredes, o si Dimitri estaba celoso muy celoso, mientras Richard seguía dormido abrazándome, ajeno a la mirada ácida que estaba recibiendo.

* * *

><p>Hola! Hace rato que no subía nada, pero les juro que tengo motivos, el 1 fue que la U me absorbió como siempre era fin de cuatri, cuando ya Salí a vacaciones y creí que tendría más tiempo para escribir, mi abuelita falleció fue duro y como entenderán no tenia animo de escribir, imagínense que tuve que ir a ser amplia de una materia y el día antes mi abuelita falleció y el mismo día era el entierro, la verdad no sé como fui a ir a ser examen la buena noticia es q lo pase, la mala es q me enferme además de que estaba muy triste, para mejorar el asunto en enero sin querer desfragmentado el disco duro de mi compu, y borro un programa que hace q la compu lea el Windows ósea tuve que formatear la compu, y perder todo lo que no tenia respaldado ósea este cap., así que tuve que empezar a escribir de nuevo, no me quedo tan largo como quería, pero bueno espero que les guste quería agradecerles también por su paciencia y por seguir mi historia, espero bastantes comentarios xfa eso me anima para escribir y un millón de gracias a <em>joymasencullen, AngelBlue19, Gia Melii Cullen 12, Varne Cullen Belikov, Rose Hathaway B.R, Giss Cullen Ivashkov s<em>us comen me animan un montón, perdón pero si me olvide a alguna, y x los horrores ortográficos, necesito beta!

Nos leemos, besos!


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes y algunos diálogos son de la señora Richelle Mead, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos._

_**DEL CAP ANTERIOR…**_

_Me quede dormida no sé en qué momento en sus brazos, pero lo que si sabía era que no quería despertar de la forma que lo hice._

_-ujum…, lamento interrumpir pero Rose necesita comer. –dijo Dimitri que traía una bandeja de comida, con voz neutra, y una miraba que podía traspasar las paredes, o si Dimitri estaba celoso muy celoso, mientras Richard seguía dormido abrazándome. _

* * *

><p>Hacia una semana del "pequeño" incidente no había vuelto a hablar con él, solo para cosas relacionadas con el viaje y el interrogatorio de Sonia, se mantenía lo más lejos y pero me mantenía vigilada él era mi "guardián" siempre mantenía esa postura, pero sus ojos lo delataban había una chispa de algún sentimiento que no podía descifrar tal vez le podría decir nostalgia o dolor era algo que nunca había visto en nadie menos en el. Por el otro lado estaba Richard que se mantenía cerca de mi buscando cualquier oportunidad para abrazarme y ver la mirada de Dimitri, creo que lo hacía más para fastidiarlo, en cierta manera era gracioso, ver como competían para protegerme y vigilarme, aunque yo no lo ocupaba, la mayor parte del día me la pasaba practicando con Richard, no se imaginan mi cara de sorpresa cuando me llevaron al sótano y me encontré un gimnasio completamente equipado, mucho mejor que el de la escuela, tenía toda clase de armas y escenarios era fantástico.<p>

Richard tenía un estilo de pelea mucho más rápido pero un poco menos fuerte que Dimitri, pero no por eso menos letal, su agilidad era asombrosa y estaba aprendiendo mucho de él, la práctica era mi parte del día favorita, de hecho ocupaba todo mi día, eso me distraía de todo el desastre de mi vida y la actitud de Dimitri.

Dentro de 4 días partiríamos hacia la casa de Sonia y todavía no estábamos muy seguros de cómo haríamos para que Sonia hablase si la tortura no resultaba. Dimitri estaba seguro que hablaría con la tortura y que él se encargaría, pero él no sabía cuál era la pregunta que debía hacerle y yo no quería que supiera, porque eso significaba que no habría ninguna forma de que se fuera y me dejara en paz, además de que me podría localizar sabiendo mis planes y adelantándose, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber eso. Estaba en la cocina sirviéndome algo de café cuando Richard muy sigilosamente me abrazo por detrás, yo no lo escuche entrar estaba muy concentrada en mis pensamientos así que no pude evitar brincar y quitarme al contacto.

-tranquila mi flor, solo soy yo que ocupo decirte algo. – dándome una mirada seductora y con una sonrisa encantadora llevándome a la mesa.

-Rose, no me gusta meterte en tu vida y sabes de qué te apoyare siempre pero creo que es justo que se entere además de que lo necesitamos, no sabemos con quien más puede estar, y necesitaremos apoyo, sabes que Dimitri es muy bueno, y sinceramente no me gusta torturar strigoi, prefiero matarlos y sé que él tiene amplia experiencia en ese campo, no veo porque mantenerlo al margen. –el tenia razón pero mi orgullo y todo mi ser sentía que era malo tenerlo cerca, más bien peligroso para mí, como lo olvidaría si el pasaba pegado a mí. Así que me a sinceré con él.

-no lo quiero cerca de mí, necesito sacarlo de mi vida, y como lo hago si cada vez que volteo ahí está.

- lo sé cariño, te juro que ya resolveremos eso más adelante si así lo deseas, y créeme que entiendo por lo que estas pasando sé todo lo que hiciste para recuperarlo, pero tienes que darle tiempo, Dimka es algo orgulloso y algo de lo que él se sentía orgulloso era de siempre hacer lo correcto, seguir las reglas, cuidar a los demás principalmente a los que ama,-me tomo de las manos y me miro fijamente a los ojos asegurándose de que entendiera bien lo que iba a decir.- el te hizo daño es algo que no se perdona y te apuesto lo que quieras que tu eres lo que más ama en la vida, y así que el perdonarse le va a costar algún tiempo, el violó todas las reglas, todo lo que regia su vida, todavía no sabe cómo enfrentarse a eso, a ti, a su vida, no se puede reconocer, estoy casi seguro de que si no fuera porque él se siente en deuda, no estaría aquí , el está deprimido, pero lo está superando, está aprendiendo a vivir de nuevo. ¿Lo entiendes? –yo nada mas pude asentir nunca lo había pensado así, lo que el pudo haber sentido solo lo que yo sentía, ahora tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

-por favor déjame decirle. –cuando termino de decir eso me soltó y se acomodo bien en la silla.

-está bien pero antes respóndeme algo. –la verdad no me quedaba nada en este momento me sentía el ser más egoísta y egocéntrica del mundo, pero tenía una duda, el describía a Dimitri como yo podría describir a Lisa.

-lo que quieras.

-¿Cómo conoces tanto de Dimitri, pocas personas lo llaman Dimka y tu junto con Margaret y Clark lo llaman así? ¿Por qué?

-te puedo contar como lo conocí, y algún detalle pero si quieres saber la historia completa tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

- por el momento con eso me conformo. –después le preguntaré mas a Margaret.

-lo conocí en la academia.

-pero tú no tienes acento ruso. –en su rostro se asomo una risa que podía derretir a cualquier chica.

-porque no soy ruso, mis padres me enviaron ahí a estudiar mis 3 últimos años según ellos para reformarme, aquí era algo borracho y vago pero cuando llegue ahí, me reforme o más bien me reformaron ahí no es parecido a San Vladimir.

-Dimitri me dijo algo de eso.

-si ahí lo conocí era un chico serio, apartado, les hablaba a todos pero no era amigo de ninguno, era el mejor de la clase, bueno hasta que llegue yo. –pude notar la nostalgia en su voz, así que no pude evitar bromear.

-si claro ahora eras todo un cerebrito. –pude ver una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-aunque no lo creas, pero he de ser sincero nos repartimos las clases, yo era el mejor en unas y él en otras, pero cuando era peleas entre nosotros siempre quedábamos empates, yo era más rápido y ágil él era más fuerte, pero eso ya lo notaste, en esas clases nos hicimos amigos, la verdad yo tampoco era muy sociable y no le agradaba a los demás así que nos hicimos amigos. Luego conocimos a Iván Zeklos y también nos hicimos amigos, pero él se llevaba mejor con Dimitri así que lo pidió a el de guardián cuando nos graduamos, pero se las arreglo para que me nombraran a mi también, así que éramos 4 protegiéndolo hasta…-yo termine la frase.

-lo mataron, ¿era tu turno?

-no Dimitri y yo teníamos el día libre así que salimos a beber algo, hasta que nos avisaron, me costó mucho tiempo superarlo, el era mi amigo, creo que Dimitri todavía lo extraña. Yo no dure mucho trabajando para el consejo. Y ahí paso algunos años para volverlo a ver.

- y ¿por qué se separaron tanto tiempo?

-Ambos nos sentíamos culpables, si por lo menos uno de los 2 hubiera estado ahí el estaría vivo, además yo fui el que insistí en tener el día libre los 2, para poder salir como antes, la verdad no vi ningún problema ese día Iván no tenía que salir de la casa, tenía una reunión con una vieja amiga, así que nosotros sobrábamos y estaban las salas, mas los guardianes de ella, y los 2 guardianes cuidándolo, pero Dimitri le comento que íbamos a salir ese día y decidió llegar de sorpresa porque ella nos quería conocer, salieron con solo un guardián que iba conduciendo, no le vieron problemas ya que no estaba tan lejos, se escaparon de los demás -pude sentir el dolor e impotencia en su voz.-los otros 3 lo siguieron en un coche cuando se dieron cuenta que no estaban, bueno ya te imaginaras el resto.

-no veo por qué ustedes se culparon ustedes no estaban con él, el guardián que los llevo no tuvo que llevarlos sin los demás guardianes, los sabes.

-sí, los guardianes que se quedaron con Iván no siguieron con el protocolo, ellos tenían que haber ibo en el mismo carro que él, y no descuidarlo, además Dimka y yo sabíamos que ellos no eran tan buenos como nosotros, el era nuestro amigo, en cierta manera fue nuestra culpa por confiados, y descuidados, jamás tuvimos que dejarlo solo.

No puede evitar consolarlo, y abrazarlo, nos mantuvimos así unos segundos.

-Tranquila no pasa nada, ya no duele tanto como antes.

-te entiendo yo también perdí a alguien que quise y sé lo que duele.

-lo sé leí tu bibliografía, no te enojes pero a todos los que invitan a RX se les investigan hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-me lo imagino, pero todavía no me contestas por que se alejaron, porque no veo que ese sea un motivo para que se alejaran.

-después de eso ya nada fue como antes, yo me fui a trabajar a la familia de Margaret.

-y ¿cómo lo conoció ella?

-el se hizo novio de mi hermana.

-oh. –eso es nuevo para mí imaginarme a Dimitri novio de otra guardiana era un poco duro no pude sentirme celosa.

-creo que hable de mucho, si quieres saber más tendrás que preguntarle a Dimka. –obviamente no lo iba a ser, moriría con curiosidad de saber más de esa relación.

- Preguntarme a mi ¿qué? –dijo el hombre que más hermoso y peligroso que había visto en mi vida.

-nada. –me apresure a responder, e intente salir

-uhm.- simplemente asintió, pero mi yo no podía salir así sin más, no Richard tuvo que hablar.

-de hecho Rose tiene algo que decirte Dimka. ¿Verdad? –dijo divertido mientras me alzaba una ceja. Genial ahora no abría forma de que Dimitri se fuera. Y donde quedaba el déjame decirle, porque yo no pensaba decirle ya tenía suficiente con que supiera

-los dejos solos, Rose piensa todo lo que hemos hablado –yo asentí, no sin antes darle una mirada de que moriría pronto, el se fue dejándome un beso en la mejilla, y cerrándome un ojo muy sonriente, sonríe mientras puedas porque esta me la cobrare. Pude ver de reojo a Dimitri frunciendo el seño. ¡Já! Ahora resulta que esta celoso.

-¿Qué deseabas decirme Rose?

-tú te encargaras del interrogatorio a Sonia.

-¿y qué es lo que tengo que sacarle?

- ¿Dónde está el hijo de Erick Drogamir? –no pudo ocultar su casa de asombro.

-¿qué dices Rose?

-que Erick Drogamir tiene un hijo ilegitimo, Lisa tiene un hermano o hermana.

-de donde sacas eso.

-sabias que ibas a cuestionar lo que te digiera.

-Responde Rose esto es serio, esto le cambiaria la vida a Lisa.- el rostro de Dimitri no mostraba ninguna emoción, como era normal en el, cuando trataba cosas de guardian.

-sí lo es, sabes lo que significa, Lisa tendría voto.

-pero no me has respondido, donde sacaste esa información.

-y me crees tan estúpida, para no haber confirmado la información, y estar haciendo todo esto en vano.

-no fue eso lo que yo dije.

-haz lo que te plazca guardián Belikov, las puertas de la casa están abiertas cuando quieras te puedes ir. –me fui sin contestarle, no podía evitar sentirme molesta el siempre cuestionaba mis decisiones, o las tomaba por mí, así que lo deje hablando solo y me fui al cuarto de entrenamiento de seguro ahí estaba Richard, pero no me importaba.

Cuando llegue milagrosamente no estaba, necesitaba sacar lo que estaba sintiendo, toda esa rabia e impotencia desde cuando mi vida se había vuelto un melodrama donde la única que no tenia poder sobre mi vida era yo.

Empecé a hacer ejercicio de estiramiento, y luego seguí con lo último que me había enseñado esquivar de forma acrobática con una espada. Últimamente se había vuelto mi arma preferida, era liviana y los podía decapitar rápidamente con la fuerza correcta. Además de que estas eran especiales eran conjuradas como las estacas para fines prácticos eran estacas largas. Así que practique todos los movimientos que había aprendido en la semana le ponía mi sello personal, tomando otra espada así que empecé a hacer los mismos movimientos con las 2 espadas e intentando mantener la misma fuerza en las 2, necesitaba que mis brazos fueran igual de fuertes para ello si no la espada de mas en lugar de ser ayuda sería un estorbo, llevaba un par de días intentándolo, más que nada en las noches, por lo general no podía dormir, así que aprovechaba ese tiempo.

Estaba muy concentrada cuando una de las espadas choco con algo que no debía, sin pensarlo tome posición de defensa y ataque, para cuando reaccione pude ver los hermosos ojos de Dimitri mirarme fijamente con esa mirada rara que últimamente no sabía descifrar, pero esta era mucho más intensa. El rompió el silencio del momento.

-estabas tan concentrada que no te dabas cuenta que llevaba rato observándote.

-no tengo por qué estar tan pendiente de mi entorno si estoy practicando una técnica nueva, aunque debo admitir que también debo practicar eso. –con un movimiento ágil me libre del contacto de la espada de él. Y me aleje, poniendo la espada en su lugar, al parecer no iba a practicar mas, de todas formas ocupaba un baño está muy sudada.

-porque no practicas conmigo, o ahora tu único tutor es Richard.

-creo que ya he practicado lo suficiente, me voy no tengo ganas de discutir contigo.- cuando me disponía a salir el me detuvo sosteniéndome el brazo, levante la vista para ver en la cara de él una mirada llena de sentimientos, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Rose, no quiero pelear contigo, de hecho lo que deseo es poder hablar un poco, necesito decirte algo. –yo estaba perdida en esa mirada, no sé como las palabras salieron de mi boca.

-habla –sonó mas como un susurro o un su suspiro.

-no quiero discutir mas contigo, deseo que por lo menos podamos ser amigos, se que tus sentimientos por mi cambiaron, y está bien supongo que me lo merezco, pero solo quiero que podamos hablar sin terminar discutiendo o enojados, yo no me voy a ir y lo sabes, por favor podríamos al menos hablar tranquilamente.

-supongo que está bien. –me fui antes de que esta conversación se volviese más extraña, este hombre me estaba volviendo loca y ya tenía con bastante como para que él le agregara su múltiple personalidad.

Ya era hora de ir por Sonia.

* * *

><p>Hola! Lamento que este cap sea tan corto pero caí en un bache creativo creo y también ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que subí el otro así que pienso que prefieren tener algo a no tener nada ,jijij! Juro que intentare no durar tanto para subir el otro pero todavía no sé cómo voy a escribir la "visita" a la casa de Sonia. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! Me dan aliento para seguir escribiendo, hasta me ayudan con mi depresión! Bueno si no es mucho pedir me darían un comentario!<p>

Las quiere,

Yuli…

Pd: perdón por los horrores ortográficos, necesito BETA!

bye!


End file.
